


Ineffable Indulgences

by DarkDaisy



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Praise Kink (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Dom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gags, Homophobia, Kidnapping, Light BDSM, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Object Insertion, POV Crowley (Good Omens), Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Safeword Use, Safewords, Sex Toys, Shibari, Sub Crowley (Good Omens), Subspace, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens), Transphobia, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, but not for long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:29:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26122750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkDaisy/pseuds/DarkDaisy
Summary: Aziraphale and Crowley have defied Heaven and Hell in helping to stop the apocalypse. They might even defy the force of habit and reveal how they feel about each other.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 62





	1. An Addition to The Arrangement

**Author's Note:**

> I got to wondering what happened back at Crowley's flat after the stopping of the apocalypse and before Aziraphale and Crowley got dragged off to Heaven and Hell. Then inspiration struck, and then inspiration struck some more, and then I realised I was going to end up writing several chapters of smut and angst. But considering that I must have read about fifty smutty fanfics over the lockdown, it seems only fair that I try to give something back...
> 
> If you're only here for the smut, it starts in chapter 2, which should be posted within a few days of chapter 1, though the rest will take more time.
> 
> I'm new around here so sorry if I messed anything up. 
> 
> Mind the tags.

When they reached Crowley's flat, Crowley gestured for Aziraphale to go in ahead of him.

It wasn't out of politeness. It was because the last time he'd been home, he'd reduced Ligur to a stringy, bubbling mess of goo on his office floor, and he was hoping the angel would offer to clean it up. He couldn't touch it himself, after all. Holy water stayed holy, no matter how many demons you dunked in it, and it was beyond a demon's power to miracle the blessed stuff away.

He was fairly pleased with himself for eliminating an enemy with a bucket-of-water-over-the-door prank. But there had always been the risk of a tiny splash hitting him and taking him out too, which was the angel's worst fear. He couldn't find any words to explain what happened in a way that wouldn't cause alarm. Instead he said "Sorry about the mess."

Aziraphale gave him a puzzled glance over his shoulder. This was the first time Crowley had brought him to his flat. "Are you sure there's actually something in here apart from us, that statue and the echoes? Oh, I see!" he said, as he stopped at the office doorway. "The holy water! Well, let me make it safe for you." He clicked his fingers and the mess and water were gone. He turned back to Crowley with a beaming smile. "There we are, no harm done!" 

Aziraphale always looked so smug after doing a good deed. Crowley felt his lips move to form a smirk, and he gestured theatrically to the flat around him. "This is called the minimalist look, angel. It's only been around since the 50's, so I'm not surprised you're not familiar with it. But thank you for helping to maintain it for me. Come on, the living room's over here." 

Aziraphale again went in first. He took in all the details of the room, which didn't take long, because there weren't many of them. "You must know how relieved I am that you didn't hurt yourself with that water. I was hardly going to leave it there on your floor. How do you cope with this decor? If it weren't for the plants I'd think I'd wandered into a mausoleum!" 

Crowley watched him for a moment, the smug, snobbish, peevish, greedy, crafty, cute, caring and adorable fucking angel. His ally, his best friend, his lover, if he would have him.

Aziraphale had held his hand on the bus over, and he didn't know what it meant. Was it relief that there was no apocalypse, a show of gratitude for the small part Crowley had played in buying some time for them to think, worry that they weren't going to survive the repercussions from stopping the apocalypse despite Agnes's last prophecy giving a glimmer of hope?

Or did the angel want more from him than what they'd so far had? Did he want what Crowley had been longing for, romance and passionate sex and long, easy days spent with each other as if the rest of the world didn't exist?

He doubted it, and he was too scared to ask. The angel had knocked him back so many times. No sense in ruining whatever time they had left by starting another argument. 

He realised he'd been standing there staring at Aziraphale for a little too long. He took his sunglasses and jacket off, and threw them unceremoniously onto the coffee table. Aziraphale took off his jacket too, staring at Crowley as if he was waiting for something.

Crowley stared back at him again for a moment, seeing the angel's strong, rounded arms covered now by just a thin layer of shirt fabric, seeing the way his worn waistcoat held him snugly. He wanted to touch him, wanted to feel his body heat, wanted to tell him he was the only thing that mattered right now and how scared he was that he'd lose him for good tomorrow. 

He wanted him to know that he'd keep on trying to protect the angel, even if it cost him his life. 

But right now he was fairly sure the angel just wanted a coat rack.

"There you go," Crowley said as he miracled the new piece of furniture into existence. "A bit more homely for you now? Take a seat, for Go - for Sat - for _Someone's_ sake. Would you like some wine? I think I've only got red." 

"Oh, yes please!"

He brought the wine from the kitchen. Aziraphale was perched on the edge of the stark white sofa when he came back, the waistcoat holding him more snugly around his middle now he was sat down. 

Crowley pulled his gaze away. The worries about what might come tomorrow were more than a bit of a turn-off anyway. He sighed and poured two glasses of wine, his hands trembling. 

Aziraphale noticed, his pleasure from the sight of the wine fading away. "Whatever is the matter Crowley?" 

"It's been a long day, Angel. And it might have been our last together. Heaven and Hell - " 

"Oh, please don't worry about that!" he said firmly. "Agnes saved the world with her prophecies, and I have faith that she'll save us as well. We'll know what her last prophecy meant in due course. Now drink your wine!" 

Crowley sighed again and did as he was told.

He still couldn't relax. The angel was probably right, but there were too many uncertainties. Was Agnes infallible? If they survived, would they be separated?

Would this soft, radiant angel ever look like he belonged in this soulless, monochrome, hard-edged flat?

"I'm sure there are some books in the coffee table drawer," he offered, knowing it was some poor comfort, but still better than offering nothing to the angel on what might be his last night on Earth.

"Oooo, what do you have?" He pulled out the heavy drawer on its smooth, expensive runners. "Oh, a candle and a blanket?"

Crowley gulped. He wanted to slam the drawer shut and change the subject. But that would only make him look guilty, so he sat frozen to the spot instead. 

He'd bought those for himself because they reminded him of Aziraphale, for when he was feeling miserable and the angel wasn't around - the candle was cup-cake scented, and the throw blanket was grey and knitted, like the cardigan the angel wore in his shop. Crowley usually kept them in the bedroom, but had brought them to the living room whilst drunk one night and forgot he'd left them in the drawer there. 

What came out of his mouth next was therefore a filthy lie, but he hoped at least it wasn't a transparent one.

"Oh, yeah, I know this place isn't what you're used to, and I thought they'd make you feel a bit more at home here, if you ever came over." 

"But the candle's been used already."

Crowley had only actually lit it the once, when he'd first bought it, and had felt so melancholy he'd stared at it for almost two hours till he felt ashamed enough of himself to get up and find something better to do.

But he definitely couldn't tell the angel that. "Oh, I, uh, I got it from a charity shop! Good deed and all that, I owed one for some reason. Buying a half-used candle for charity... Well no one else would have bought it, and I thought you'd like it. You, uh, do like the smell of cupcakes, right?" 

He gave the demon a little smile and sniffed the candle. "Nowhere near as much as I like eating cupcakes, as I'm sure you well know." He put in back in the drawer. "It smells quite lovely, but it'll only make me hungry. This blanket, on the other hand... May I?" 

"Help yourself, it's all yours!" he lied again. He'd fallen asleep under that blanket countless times. 

Aziraphale stood up, stepping around to the end of the coffee table so he could unfold the blanket to its full length. "It's very cosy. Mmm, just like my cardigan." He wrapped it around his shoulders. He buried his nose in the soft fabric, a look of contentment in his eyes. "Mmm, it smells like you."

Crowley, frozen to the spot on the sofa, felt his mouth go dry. He couldn't find a decent lie to explain away his scent on the blanket.

Although explaining it away didn't seem like his top priority all of a sudden. The angel was happy, smiling. That wasn't the look of someone who was annoyed at being lied to. "What... Why the smile?"

The angel suddenly wasn't smiling any more.

Crowley's heart sank. He'd gone and driven a wedge between them again.

"I shouldn't have come here tonight."

Crowley was up on his feet now. He walked over to Aziraphale, trying to subdue the usual cocky swing of his hips, trying not to look threatening in his haste. "Angel, please, don't say that, I - "

"I didn't mean any offence." He pulled the blanket from his shoulders and held it out to Crowley.

"No, angel, no!" He opened the blanket back up, walked behind Aziraphale, and put it over the angel's back. "Please, I'll keep quiet for the rest of the night, you can smile at whatever you like, smell whatever you like... Wait, _you_ didn't mean to cause any offence? I thought _I'd_ offended _you!_ "

Aziraphale took the corners of the blanket from Crowley's hands, then turned to face him. With his beautiful blue eyes fixed on Crowley's, the angel reached upwards, slowly, behind and around the demon's shoulders.

Now they were _both_ wrapped up in the blanket.

Crowley blinked down at him in confused silence.

"I'm so sorry, Crowley, if I gave you a scare. That was hope in your voice, not mockery, when you asked why I was smiling. I should have known. I have seen you looking hopeful once or twice over the millenia, after all."

Crowley gaped at him for a moment, hesitant to move, do anything, say anything. The unexpected proximity to the angel, the sudden engulfment into his personal space, and the simple but hitherto denied comfort of being in a loving embrace with anyone at all, ever, had caught him off guard. "I thought you could detect love," he said after a few seconds. "I thought you must have noticed it already but, well, I'm a demon, you could never be interested, right?"

Aziraphale wrapped his arms around him a little further, held him a little tighter. "My dear, I felt love in you from the moment we met! I've always felt it. I couldn't have even made _friends_ with a demon if I didn't feel something good in them. But I didn't realise any of the love was directed towards _me._ Not until tonight."

"It was _all_ directed towards you, angel! All of it! Well, some of it might have been towards the Bentley. And of course the ducks. But, Angel I - I really need to make sure I'm not getting the wrong end of the stick here... You're hugging me because...?"

"Aah, I suppose I have been giving you some rather mixed signals, haven't I." He hugged the demon tighter still. "I should never have said I don't like you. I'm so very sorry for that. I'm hugging you because I love you, too!"

Crowley let out a goofy laugh. He supposed he had an even goofier smile on his face. He brought his hands up, the backs of his fingers brushing gently up the angel's belly and chest, then took the angel's warm face in his palms for the first time.

And then, in a flash, they were kissing, their hands in each other's hair, pressed up against each other, Crowley feeling like he could melt in the warmth of Aziraphale's breath. The angel's kisses were like summer sunshine, soothing, heady, all-encompassing.

Aziraphale still held them in the blanket, and Crowley realised he was running one leg up and down the back of the angel's legs, trying to wrap himself around him as much as he could without actually turning into a snake. He relaxed the grip a little. "Sorry, angel, I hope this isn't too much?"

Aziraphale pulled him back in closer, humming appreciatively. "Not at all! You've waited six thousand years for this?"

'Yesss!' He smiled, and hissed breathily, between gentle little kisses to the angel's neck, "and it was worth it!"

"And now you finally have an angel enthralled and aroused in your flat. I suppose you're going to have your wicked way with him?"

He laughed with a great amount of surprise, and an even greater amount of lust. "I certainly can, if you like. But what I really want to do is make you feel good, angel, I want to make you feel _sssooooo_ good, I want to get my mouth around your cock, if you'll let me?" He reached down to Aziraphale's navel and licked his lips.

"Oh, Crowley, please do!"

Aziraphale put one hand in Crowley's hair as the demon crouched down inside the blanket, knees on either side of the angel's legs, nuzzling his nose into Aziraphale's belly as he reached up under his waistcoat to find where his trousers were fastened. "It's like the arrangement, jussst like old times, me going places so you don't have to!"

"Oh, _yes!_ " said Aziraphale, and dropped to his knees too. He grabbed Crowley's hands and gave him a hard stare.

Crowley stared back at him in confusion. "Uh, I think there's been a misunderstanding?"

"We go to places so the other doesn't have to! That's what Agnes meant! That's how we can save ourselves from Heaven and Hell." He stood up straight, pulling the demon up with him.

"Oh, angel, that's it! Oh, Go - Sa - _Somebody_ , you are so clever!"

"I think this may take some practise, so we'd better get on with it." He smiled warmly at Crowley, then kissed him firmly on the lips. "We'll get back to enjoying each other once it's all blown over, I promise. But for now I'll let you keep the blanket on. You look like you need it more than I do."


	2. Copious Amounts of Rope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You seem to like keeping things tied up. Books in rope, scrolls in ribbon."
> 
> "Mmm hmm," he said distantly. "It keeps things in order."
> 
> "Keeps things in order," he repeated, with more of a lusty groan can he intended. The angel didn't seem to notice, so he carried on, trying to sound like he wasn't desperate. "They tied me up when they dragged me off to Heaven, you know. Tied me to a chair when they got me there. Luckily they didn't use many ropes." He swallowed nervously, past the point of no return, but unsure how his next statement would be taken. "The few they did use made me have to concentrate really hard to not get a monstrous throbbing boner and give you a reputation you don't deserve."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mention of homophobia in the second paragraph.
> 
> Mind the tags.

Having saved one another from destruction by hellfire and holy water, and having dined at the Ritz, Crowley and Aziraphale were back in the angel's bookshop. It was familiar territory for them both, and if the angel still intended to pick up where they left off the night before, Crowley wanted it to be somewhere they would both feel at home. The angel hadn't said there had been any change of plans.

The trouble was, he also hadn't breathed a word about still wanting to sleep with him, and hadn't so much as held his hand since they'd returned to their usual appearances. Maybe the angel was just shy about public displays of affection. And homophobia was still a thing. That could cause an unpleasant scene, at best. Ridiculous, small-minded humans... 

But Crowley had a nagging doubt that the angel might have changed his mind or realised he was mistaken about his feelings, and wanted them to just stay friends. Were they even _friends_ in the angel's opinion, or did he consider them to still be enemies who formed an alliance against a common threat?

Probably definitely friends, he supposed. But did the angel still want more than that? Crowley was too scared to ask him.

And now Aziraphale was elbow-deep in paperwork. When he got stuck into a task like that, almost nothing could get his attention, not even food.

"I'm just going to check that my accounts are in order. It was jolly good of Adam to reconstruct them for me, but I don't think I can fully relax until I know they're correct. He is only eleven, after all."

"S'fine," said Crowley, sprawling down into an armchair. "Better safe than sorry."

And he sat behind the angel, waiting and watching, and wondering what actually was going to happen afterwards.

The doubts weren't his only problem. Not only was the angel looking all soft and curvy in his grey cardigan, but he kept a fair amount of his business records rolled and tied up with ribbons. And for reasons Crowley had never been able to understand, whenever the thought of being tied up crossed his mind, it turned him on in a way that nothing else he'd encountered in six thousand years ever could - apart from the thought of being tied up by Aziraphale. 

He found himself transfixed, watching the angel's fingers working the ribbons, undoing them, checking the records against entries elsewhere, then rolling them back up tightly and deftly tying a fresh bow around them. If it carried on much longer he was going to have a large and embarrassing erection to deal with. Aziraphale would probably be flattered, but it seemed rude to start uninvited without him. 

He could have solved the problem by looking away, or going to find a book to read. The angel was rather overprotective of his books, but there was surely at least one in the shop that he wouldn't mind Crowley touching. 

But he didn't want to leave the angel's side. And an opportunity seemed to be presenting itself here. And he suddenly couldn't keep quiet any longer. "You seem to like keeping things tied up. Books in rope, scrolls in ribbon."

"Mmm hmm," he said distantly. "It keeps things in order."

"Keeps things in order," he repeated, with more of a lusty groan can he intended. The angel didn't seem to notice, so he carried on, trying to sound like he wasn't desperate. "They tied me up when they dragged me off to Heaven, you know. Tied me to a chair when they got me there. Luckily they didn't use many ropes." He swallowed nervously, past the point of no return, but unsure how his next statement would be taken. "The few they did use made me have to concentrate really hard to not get a monstrous throbbing boner and give you a reputation you don't deserve."

There was a short but agonising pause. "Well thank you for preserving my modesty, dear," the angel said finally, without turning around, still rifling through his papers. "And I'm quite capable of miracling up copious amounts of rope, once I'm finished here, don't you worry."

"Oh!" Crowley realised he'd tensed up in an uncomfortable position in the chair. He unwedged himself from between its arms and sat up eagerly on the edge of the seat. "So you'd be... interested... in that sort of, er, activity?"

"Yes dear. I've researched a little into the subject in the past. I just have some more of my accounting to check through, and then I'm sure we can do something to your liking. Keep you in order, as it were..." He straightened up and abruptly turned to face the demon, with a big smile on his face. "Although it couldn't hurt much to get started right away. If you're certain you want to, that is."

Crowley thought he saw a hint of bastard in the angel's smile. But he trusted Aziraphale, and having watched thousands of tempted people giving in to their desires over the millenia, he was blessed if he didn't finally give in to his own now. "Oh, please, yes!"

"Very well then." He clicked his fingers, and there were the copious amounts of red rope looped over the angel's arm, as promised. "Have you engaged in bondage before? Did you have anything in particular in mind?"

"I've never done it before. I couldn't put that much trust in anyone but you." His voice cracked a little with emotion as he said it. Talking about his feelings was a brand new experience, and he wasn't sure he liked it. "And you'll be in charge, right? So it's up to you to decide what to do, you can go ahead and do it?"

"Well, yes and no. I wouldn't want to take anything too far, or do anything you'd feel bad about. You need a safeword. Choose a word to signal that you'd like me to stop what I'm doing. If you say the word, I promise you I will stop immediately."

"I'm sure that won't be necessary. No part of me is off limits to you. No part at all."

"No safeword, no bondage!" He wiggled the ropes in the air. He must have known the demon couldn't resist. He was being led by the ropes before he was even in them. "Now pick a word. Something you wouldn't normally say during an erotic encounter."

The first word that came to mind was velocipede. Now there's a word that wouldn't normally be said by anyone ever, during any type of activity, on any plane of existence. But his adoration of the angel's quirks could be mistaken for him taking the mickey. "What about something that seemed like a good idea but turned out to be a bit of a cock-up? M25?" 

He chuckled. "Very well then. Would you like me to use a little magic to stop you from miracling your way out of your bonds? It won't hurt you."

He hadn't thought about that. "Oh! I'd be powerlessss against you. Completely at your mercsssy... Yes pleassse!"

"And would you mind if I use the occasional little miracle myself?"

"Whatever you want, angel!"

The angel smiled and gave him a sudden, soft kiss, then pulled away. "Well then, let's get started. Would you like to get undressed?"

"Better had do, my trousers are getting uncomfortable anyway." He stripped off in record time, apart from the skintight trousers that were laborious to peel off at the best of times. He dropped his garments one by one in a heap on the chair, then turned to face the angel.

Aziraphale was looking him up and down, with more or less the same look on his face as when he saw a waiter approaching with his dinner. He ran the fingertips of one hand across Crowley's collarbone and down his chest, brushing over his left nipple and giving his pec a squeeze. "Mmm, you are truly gorgeous."

"You can touch a bit lower..."

"You naughty thing! Have a little patience, please!" 

"And will you be getting undressed?" He reached for the angel's waistcoat buttons, wanting to feel the angel's body as he undid them, but his hand was pushed away.

"All in good time." He was holding just one short length of rope now. He pulled it taut. "If you want me to tie you up, you're going to have to turn around for me. Arms behind your back, with your hands against your elbows."

Crowley did as he was told, shivering a little in anticipation. He was surrendering his liberty completely to the angel he loved. Even there in the moment he didn't know exactly what about it felt so good. He watched over his shoulder as Aziraphale held the rope close to his mouth and muttered something, charming the rope to bind the demon's powers.

Then Aziraphale's hands were working the rope around his forearms, carefully binding them together, and he closed his eyes and savoured the feeling as he submitted to the angel's control.

He felt more than simple arousal. He felt slightly giddy, slightly high. "Angel, that feels fantasssstic, what sort of magic is that?"

"It should just be binding your powers. You shouldn't be able to feel it working. From what I've read, you may be feeling a natural high from being tied up, although it seems to have started rather quickly." 

"Maybe because of the cssssenturies of waiting?" 

"Maybe. And there may be much more where that came from. There, that's the first rope tied. Comfy?"

He wriggled his arms, and found they weren't going anywhere. Unlike his hardening dick, the end of which lifted a little higher. He clicked his fingers and Aziraphale remained fully dressed, so he truly was at the angel's mercy. "Oh, yesssss that's good!" 

"Jolly good. Now, stand with your feet together."

He did so. The angel clicked his fingers. Suddenly he found himself tightly wrapped from his shoulders to his feet in the softest, thickest, most fluffed-up duvet he'd ever seen, in a creamy tartan duvet cover, with red ropes at strategic intervals down his body to keep it in place.

It looked ridiculous.

Maybe that was what the angel was smiling about as he walked round to face him, looking him up and down again. "All mine at last!" He ran his fingers through his hair, then stroked one cheek with the back of his soft hand. "It's such a shame about the colour of my duvet cover, though, it doesn't do much for you." 

"Angel... Why the duvet?"

"You wanted me to be comfy in a blanket in your home, and I want to do the same for you in mine."

"Really, though, I think there's been some sort of misunderstanding?" 

"Oh, I don't think so! Still comfy? Not too tight, not too loose?"

He wriggled to check the feel of it, losing his balance in the process. He tried to take a step to steady himself, which didn't work, what with his ankles being held tightly together. He toppled sideways, panic setting in for a fraction of a second until Aziraphale grabbed the rope that held the duvet around his chest and upper arms, pulling him easily back upright. The angel was strong, and that combined with the feeling of being pulled around by the rope... His erection got harder against the duvet. Lucky it had been captured while it was already upright, or it would have been really uncomfortable right about now. 

"Oh, it's actually nicsssse... Ssssssnug... Just not what I expected. Not much chance of physssical contact." 

"Oh, that will come later. And I do believe this is what you wanted. Will it, or will it not, keep you in order while I finish my paperwork?"

He realised now what that hint-of-bastard in the angel's smile meant. Aziraphale just wanted to keep him from pestering him.

But he had, in truth, been given some of what he wanted. He squirmed again, testing the limits of his bonds. There was no give in the ropes at all. He squeaked a little in pleasure as he felt the pressure restricting his movements. "Ohhh, yesssss it will!"

"Well then." Holding on to the ropes, Aziraphale lowered him gently to the floor, lying him on his back. There was row of pillows there waiting for him from his head to his heels, arranged precisely so as to be comfortable despite his bound forearms behind his back. "In the meantime, you just need to lie there, looking scrumptious, snug as a bug in rug until I'm ready to use you as my plaything." He was smiling brightly as only Aziraphale could, that smile made of pure happiness that almost literally lit up the room. "If that's quite alright with you?" 

"Oh, Heaven, yesssssss!" 

His hand brushed down Crowley's front, resting for a moment over the bulge of his erection. "Yes, you do seem to be enjoying the experience so far. Good." He bent down and kissed Crowley on the nose. "Mmmmm, adorable!" Then he got up, and sat back down at his desk. "Now, shush, please, so I can finish my work." 

Crowley was stunned into a happy silence. The compliments had somehow added to his arousal, and lying there waiting to be used was a more rewarding pastime than he expected. The only trouble was, the feel of the duvet against his erection was making him want to thrust against it, especially since the angel had teased him with that fleeting but stimulating touch.

He realised he was caught in a viscous cycle. He couldn't very well lie there rutting against the duvet. It wouldn't look particularly dignified, and it would be fairly rude to come before the angel had even so much as got a hard-on. So he really had no option but to lie there helpless on the floor in his comfy confines, which made his cock harder, which made him want even more to thrust against the pressure of the duvet.

Aziraphale seemed to be untying and tying up his scrolls quite slowly, too, taking his time on purpose. It was almost a form of torture having to watch him sitting there, all curvy and tempting and well within reach, if only Crowley was able to actually reach out. He tried a few times on impulse, halted immediately by the duvet and ropes, and feeling more blood surging to his groin every time. He decided to try to enjoy the sensations without moving or thinking, and that seemed to help, although any movement by the angel caught his attention and put him back at square one. 

"Are you okay down there, my love?" the angel asked after a few long minutes. "Can you still feel all your fingers and toes?"

He gave them a wiggle. "Mmm hmm, they're fine!"

"Jolly good." He carried on rifling through his papers. "Are you still having a nice time?"

"Ohhh yeahhhh... Could do with some physssical contact, sssoooon, though..."

"I'll be quite unable to enjoy my plans for you until I've set my mind at rest about these figures. If you pester and put me off, you might be tied up down there all night."

Crowley's eyelids fluttered as a fresh wave of arousal coursed through him. "Ohhh... Yeahhhh, uh nooo, I'm sure I wouldn't like that..."

The angel glanced towards the slight undulation of Crowley's hips and chuckled. He turned back to his paperwork.

Crowley shut his mouth, stilled his hips and tried not to think. The situation was only mildly torturous, really. It was pleasant in its own right and he just needed patience. 

After a while Aziraphale tightened a ribbon extraordinarily slowly around a scroll. "Well I do believe I've checked what I need to for now. Everything seems to add up. Is it alright with you if we head up to my bedroom, dear?" 

Crowley nodded enthusiastically, and licked his lips. Aziraphale, seeing this, had that hint-of-bastard grin back as he picked Crowley up by the ropes, standing him upright, then putting him over his shoulder and heading for the stairs as easily as if he was carrying nothing.

"What'sss the grin for?" 

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that."

"You're not gonna give me what I want yet?"

"If you don't want what I'm doing, you have your safeword."

"Yeah... Might just let you do what you want though... Ussse me!"

"Oh, I will!" 

Crowley had never been up the stairs before. He couldn't move to see where he was going now, not without risking banging his head on the wall or the bannisters. He was carried down a short, narrow hallway at the top of the stairs and into a room with soft cream carpet and an old but extravagant light blue floral wallpaper with some sort of fruit on it.

"Is that an original William Morris?" he asked as he was deposited onto his back in the bed.

"Yes, his Apple design. I'll be sure to give you a tour of the room later." He positioned Crowley more centrally on the bed. "My plans come first. I confess I cheated a little when I wrapped you up. It looks like you're wrapped round and round like a sushi roll, but I put in a few folds so I could get to you without too much fuss." He untied the ropes around the bottom of the duvet from Crowley's feet to his thighs, then splayed the duvet outwards.

Exposed from the waist down, Crowley wriggled his legs a little, feeling a thrill from the way the angel was staring at his erection. "So you got me half naked in your bed, whatcha gonna do with me?"

The angel looked a little sheepish at being caught staring. "Ah yes, my plans!" He tied a length of rope to each of Crowley's ankles, then secured them to the sturdy wood bedposts at the foot of the bed so his legs were straight and splayed.

Next, he undid the rest of the ropes that held him in the duvet, and uncovered him. With Crowley's arms still tied behind his back, the angel climbed on to the bed behind him, and propped him up against him.

"Mmm, nice to be touching you," Crowley said, tilting his head back and puckering up for a kiss. But Aziraphale turned his head forward again. 

"We won't be doing any of that just yet. Have some patience, my love." He started weaving some ropes around Crowley's chest, arms, and shoulders.

"Ohhh, more rope first! Yeahhhh I can wait."

The angel seemed to be wrapping ropes around him at random. But after a minute or two a diamond pattern was formed down the centre of the demon's chest. This must have taken forward planning, or prior experience. "Angel... Have you done this before?"

"No dear, but when I miracled up the ropes, I miracled a few books onto my desk so I could learn how to do it."

"Oh, Angel! Just for me?"

"Just for you, my love."

"You didn't have to!"

"Yes I did." He surprised the demon with a soft, long kiss on the lips. "Now shush again, please," he said gently, "so I can concentrate on what I'm doing." 

After a few minutes the ropes were holding Crowley's arms tightly to his body. Aziraphale laid him back down on to a couple of pillows on the bed so the demon could see down the length of his body, and positioned so the ropes from his ankles were taut. Then he added two more ropes, woven around the ties that held his upper body restrained, leading to the bedposts at the top corners of the bed. "Still comfy, my love? Nothing's tied too tight I hope?"

He shifted slightly, unable to go anywhere at all. The new ropes that held him to the top of the bed pulled on the ones around his chest, adding tension in unexpected and exciting ways. The slight shift of ropes over his ribs as he breathed was exhilarating in ways he didn't anticipate. Exposed, erection at the ready, thoroughly tied down, and at the angel's disposal. Totally under the angel's control. "Jussst right..."

"Oh good!" Smiling, he leant down and slid something out from under the bed. 

Crowley couldn't move anywhere near enough to see what the angel was rummaging around in down there. "Whatcha got there? And are you, uh, getting naked, or... ?" 

Aziraphale sat back upright with a mischievous grin, and turned to kneel on the bed. He was holding a small bowl with what looked like some type of red sorbet in it, and a teaspoon. "When I miracled up the ropes and the books, I miracled up a cooler box with some treats in, too. Don't think I haven't noticed how you like to stare at me while I'm eating. Now hold still, I don't want to get a mess on the duvet."

The angel dropped a spoonful of freezing cold sorbet into his navel.

" _Ahhhh_ that's cold!" He couldn't help but flinch, and was blissfully restrained by all the ropes that held him in place.

"Well, you do have a word to make it stop." 

"Ohhh, don't stop!"

Aziraphale laughed and deposited another two spoonfuls in a line up Crowley's front, causing him to strain against the ropes each time. Then, staring him right in the eyes, the angel dropped a spoonful onto his left nipple.

" _Cooollld!_ " He knew he'd made that point already, knew it was obvious, but couldn't stop himself from saying it anyway. He hadn't realised it was possible to feel this good and this desperate at the same time. 

"I'll warm it up soon." He dropped a spoonful on the other nipple.

" _Aaaaahhhhhhh!_ Oh, angel, I want you so much it hurts! Let me fuck you, please! Or fuck me. Or fuck yourself on me, _anything,_ pleassse!"

"And let this sorbet run off on to my duvet? Absolutely not!" With a smile, and still looking him right in the eye, he leant down and began licking the sorbet off of one of Crowley's nipples.

"Aaah you... You're making it worse!"

"It feels good, then?"

"Yes, but _oh!_ " he cried out as the angel sucked gently on his nipple. " _Please,_ angel!"

Aziraphale carried on regardless. He was making those appreciative noises he always made when he was eating. Crowley wanted so badly to be able to touch him, he found himself trying to reach out again, and groaned with desire as the ropes stopped him.

With one nipple licked clean, the angel moved on to the other one. He swirled his tongue around several times, looking as sweet at innocent as ever, but surely knowing exactly what he was doing.

"Ohhh, angel... Please, I _want_ you..."

He glanced at Crowley's erection, which at some point has started leaking precome. "I can see that." He moved down to suck up the two blobs of sorbet above the demon's navel, then slowly licked up the sticky puddles that remained. 

Torturous though it was, Crowley had never loved the angel more. He could always happily spend hours watching the angel enjoying himself. And he seemed to be really enjoying that sorbet. In the past Crowley had to quell stray thoughts of the angel licking food off of him, feeling it was an injustice to the angel who could never want to do such things with a demon. He didn't want it to stop now, but he was so desperate to move on to the next level of intimacy.

He was pretty much out of his mind by the time the angel finished lapping up the sorbet from his navel. The feel of his tongue and his breath near that even more sensitive area and the look of pleasure on the angel's face and the feel of the ropes... It was just too much, not to mention the fact that he'd never been this horny in his life.

"Time for something a little sweeter now, I think." He reached back down beside the bed, and picked up a jar of honey. "This might take longer to lick off, of course, but I'm sure you won't mind." He dug a teaspoon into the honey and pulled it back out, overfull and dribbling. After letting the excess run off back into the jar for a few seconds, he poured the spoonful along the full length of Crowley's aching cock.

He very nearly came as it touched its oversensitive head. All of a sudden he was gripped with horror. He didn't want to come so soon. The angel hadn't even got undressed yet. "You can't lick that, angel, I'll come as soon as you touch it!"

Aziraphale put the honey pot down and crawled lower down the bed, climbing between the demon's bound legs.

"Angel, I mean it! _Angel!_ " Crowley didn't think that even his state of panic could stop him from coming. The stimulation was all too great. It must have been stopping him from sounding as bad as he felt though, because the angel just wasn't stopping what he was doing. 

Aziraphale began slowly lowering his head, mouth open, tongue out.

"Oh, hey, no, wait! _Angel! Zira!_ Fuck, of course, _M25!_ "

Aziraphale raised his head at the last possible second and put his tongue back in his mouth. He pulled a serviette out from somewhere, possibly from thin air, and swiftly wiped his mouth before crawling up beside the demon with concern in his eyes. "What's wrong, my love?"

Crowley closed his eyes for a moment, taking a few deep breaths. "It's just... I can't come yet, it's too soon! You haven't even got undressed, not even loosened your collar, had no fun at all but I'm about to come in your face! It's... not fair!"

"Oh, Crowley, there's no need to worry about that! I've been having fun. And I plan for us to keep on having fun, even if you do come in my face, and frankly I think I'd feel rather disappointed in myself if you _didn't._ "

"Wh... Really?"

"Yes," he said soothingly, stroking the demon's hair. 

"You've got... more planned?"

"Yes, my love."

"So I just went and ruined the mood for nothing. Shit, I'm sorry, angel!"

"It's my fault, really. I know you're not fond of ineffable plans, I should have known better than to force another one on you. If you want to carry on, I plan to - "

"No, angel, it's okay, I think I want it to be a surprise! If you want to carry on, anyway."

Aziraphale grinned and crawled back down the bed. "Well, it would be the kind thing to do. You can hardly pleasure yourself, all tied up like that, after all." 

"I... Oh..." He shivered with fresh arousal as the mood rapidly improved.

The angel laughed. "I'd better clean this honey off of you then, your grubby thing." He opened his mouth, and lowered it infuriatingly slowly towards the demon's throbbing erection.

Crowley gasped as the angel's tongue made contact with the base of his shaft. He licked slowly upwards, tantalisingly slowly, eventually reaching the sensitive head. Crowley fought the urge to close his eyes in his state of bliss and excitation, wanting to watch every move his angel was making.

The angel closed his mouth around the end of Crowley's cock, the warmth and the pressure bringing him closer to climax. He felt the angel's wide, wet tongue slide upwards, and then the angel took him in a few centimetres deeper.

He did that twice more, licking firmly then taking him in just that little bit further. With a particularly firm movement of his tongue, the angel closed his eyes and hummed, and Crowley came hard enough he saw stars.

After what he suspected was a few minutes, he opened his eyes to see the angel lying on his front beside him, head propped up on one hand, smiling contentedly as he absently stroked at a patch of chest between Crowley's bonds. "Are you ready for some more fun, dear?"

"Mmmmmm... You promised to use me as your plaything..."

"Jolly good!" He got to his knees and began untying one of the ropes that fastened Crowley's legs to the bed. "I'll need to adjust your position for the next part of my plan."

Crowley watched as the angel bent his leg so the back of his calf pressed against the back of his thigh. The angel's gentle hands started working the rope around and around his leg, making a band that fixed his ankle firmly to his thigh. Crowley was sure it hadn't been long since he came, but he was getting hard again already. "You really don't want me to get away."

"Absolutely not, not until I'm finished with you."

"Aaaaahhhhhhh gooood."

He settled into watching the angel work the ropes, creating a web of diamond shapes around his bent leg, then repeating the whole process with the other. "Comfy?"

"Mmmmmm... More rope... Nicssse..." 

"Good. Although I'm afraid I need to undo these two from your shoulders." He untied the ropes that held Crowley to the top of the bed. "There, now I can pull you to your knees!"

Lifted by the ropes and set on his bent knees, Crowley was definitely ready to go again. Aziraphale was still holding the ropes, holding him upright, as he made his way back in front of the demon and finally unzipped his own trousers.

Crowley's mouth started watering. It was a good job the angel was holding him up because the sight of Aziraphale finally pulling his erection free from his underwear made him giddy.

"Do you have any objections to performing fellatio for me, dearest?"

Crowley laughed happily. "Not if you're gonna ask so blessed politely."

Aziraphale grinned, then bent the demon firmly down, still holding the rope between his shoulder blades, positioning them both so Crowley could get the angel's cock in his mouth. He took it in eagerly, licking all around it with his forehead pressing into the angel's soft belly. The angel groaned with pleasure, and Crowley couldn't help but do the same.

The angel wasn't forcing him to go at any particular pace, just holding him in position so he could reach, and Crowley felt like taking it slowly. He hummed contentedly as he slowly but firmly raised and lowered his head, massaging the angel's cock with his tongue, opening his throat to get the angel in as far as he could. The angel must have been enjoying it too, judging by the noises he was making, and the occasional compliments and declarations of love and gratitude. 

After a few minutes he felt Aziraphale's hand twitch against his back. The angel's hips seemed to be moving outside of his control. "Oh, Crowley... Oh, _Crowley! Oh!_ " 

Crowley upped the tempo a little. Sure enough, the angel came down his throat, and he swallowed it gladly. He released the angel's cock, grinning with relief at having pleasured the angel at last.

Aziraphale released his grip on Crowley's ropes. "Thank you, dearest, that was beautiful!"

"You're welcome!" He smiled and leaned over sideways, somehow so happy that he didn't want to be upright. Falling on to his side on the angel's comfy bed, he wondered what he must look like, tied up, chin wet with saliva and possibly a bit of come, naked and erect.

But he really didn't care. Without his weight holding his legs so tightly bent, they naturally unbent as far as the ropes would allow them, which wasn't far at all. Their pressure felt surprisingly good on his inner thighs in particular, as if an eager lover was pawing at him, turning him on even more. 

Aziraphale lay down next to him, smiling more brightly than Crowley thought possible, stroking Crowley's cheek. "You are so good to me, Crowley. I see you're still enjoying yourself too?" 

"Mmmmm!" 

"I assume would like some more fun."

"Mmmmmm..."

"How would you like it if I was to make love to that tight little bottom of yours?"

" _Mmmmm!_ " He nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh, you are a good sport!" The angel got to his knees again and reached over Crowley, rearranging something on the bed. Then he pulled Crowley up by the ropes again, and laid him face down on a big pile of pillows he'd created, bent almost in half, arse in the air with no way of seeing what the angel was doing. "Comfy?"

"Mmmmm!"

"Ready for me to touch you?"

"Been ready for years, angel!"

The angel pulled his legs open. He felt a couple of lubed fingertips working their way around his hole, tentatively at first, then with more pressure. "Is this okay, my love?"

"Mmmmm, keep going!" 

The angel did just that. After a few moments he felt a fingertip at his entrance. "Ready?"

"Oh yesss..."

Aziraphale pushed a finger slowly into him, and began moving it around in small circles. He was feeling stimulation from the ropes and his cock against the pillows and the angel's sturdy finger working its way further and further inside him, and somehow it was making him lose track of what was going on. One minute there was a gentle finger in him, and next thing he knew it felt like two, then three fingers. He wasn't sure how long the angel had been toying with his prostate.

"Are you ready for me to make love to you, dear?"

"Yeah, I think I am."

"Are you sure?"

He gathered his senses, and answered more firmly. "Yeah, _please_ , I'm ready!"

"Oh good!"

Crowley felt the mattress shift a little. He suspected it was the angel giving a happy wiggle before he pulled his fingers out and pressed up close behind him. Crowley whined with pleasure as the angel penetrated him, stretching him wide and reaching so much deeper than his fingers had.

"Is this okay?" he checked again.

"Oh yeah, that's it, fuck me, please!"

"Gladly!" the angel replied breathily. His gripped Crowley by the hips and thrust gently into him, possibly beginning to give him friction burn on his legs and big toes where his clothes rubbed against him, but Crowley was fine with that. He was going to be marked by the ropes as well, and he looked forward to seeing all these reminders that he, a demon, was being fucked by the most _glorious_ of angels.

The angel upped the tempo soon, gripping harder on Crowley's hips, breathing more rapidly, thrusting more firmly. "Crowley, oh, you feel magnificent, _oh..._ "

Crowley, face-down in the pillows and feeling fantastic about it, wasn't in any state to use big words. "Ohhh... You're... sssooo... nicssse..."

The angel upped his speed again. He moaned now, fingertips digging in to Crowley, making Crowley's eyelids flutter and his belly muscles tense up. The angel cried out, coming inside the demon, and Crowley came a few seconds later on to the pillows beneath him.

At some point after that, Crowley realised he was on his back, arms now limp at his sides, with the angel - _his_ angel - untying the network of ropes around his legs.

"Angel!" he said, wriggling to loosen up his freed limbs. "I didn't get to see your come face."

"Oh, you foul fiend!" he laughed. "Maybe next time. Are you okay?"

"Mmm, a few little aches and pains, be alright in a minute. You okay?"

"Never better. Would you like some pyjamas?"

"Nah, I sleep bollock naked and you're not gonna stop me." 

Crowley watched as the angel looked after him. He pulled Crowley's leg free from the last of the ropes, rubbed at his muscles, and slowly straightened the leg out. At some point the angel had moved the duvet out from under him, and he pulled it up over him now. He clicked his fingers and suddenly he was wearing pale sky blue and white tartan pyjamas, and he climbed in under the duvet with Crowley.

"Not fair! I haven't seen you naked!"

"I think you've had enough excitement for one night, don't you?"

"I think I must have. I'm not really sure what happened there, some of the time. I don't think I fell asleep, but I'm not sure I was awake either. I think it felt really, _really_ good... but I sort of don't remember."

"I think you experienced what the humans refer to as subspace. They think it's brought on by a surge of endorphins. You didn't seem to be very aware of your surroundings at times, but you certainly looked more peaceful than I've ever seen you." He kissed him on the nose again. "I thought I'd better let you enjoy it while it lasted."

Crowley tentatively wrapped an arm and a leg over the angel, and was relieved when the angel snuggled in tight to him. "Thank you. For all of this. When did you start sleeping, anyway?"

"I don't. I thought you might like me in bed with you all the same."

Crowley nodded and smiled, and closed his eyes and hugged him tighter, and wondered if the angel could tell that for some reason he felt uneasy, despite having everything he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You learn something new every day, right? Turns out there's this thing called subspace which is an altered state of consciousness brought about by endorphins and adrenaline, so it's best to agree boundaries while people are completely capable of giving consent. (Or maybe it was just me that didn't know about subspace? Anyway, better safe than sorry - look into all the safety aspects of bondage and BDSM before you try anything out.)
> 
> I'm tagging this as light BDSM because I've got things planned that I think are within that territory. Basically I hope no one comes here for BDSM and gets disappointed, or comes here for fluff and gets an unpleasant surprise.
> 
> William Morris did in fact design a wallpaper pattern called Apple. I've got to say it's not my favourite, and I'm not sure if it was available in the same colours in the past as it is today, but it seemed too apt for Aziraphale to not have it on his walls.


	3. Respect for the Serpent of Eden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley took a few steps closer. "A throne?"
> 
> "Yes!" said the angel, with a beaming smile. "The serpent of Eden deserves to be shown some respect upon a luxurious throne."
> 
> "And to be chained to it too?"
> 
> "Yes, should he be agreeable to the idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mention of transphobia; confinement in small spaces (those two things are totally unrelated!) 
> 
> Mind the tags!

It was three days since Aziraphale had tied Crowley up and fucked him literally senseless for the first time. Crowley didn't want that to be the only time. But he was reluctant to spend more than fifteen minutes at a time around the angel in case he ended up having to talk about his feelings - specifically the fact that he found things between them to be a bit too perfect.

How could things be _too perfect?_ Bloody ridiculous notion. There was no way he was confessing to that one. 

He'd work past it sooner or later, or get used to living with the discomfort and learn not to let it show. In the meantime he just needed to balance his need to keep his distance with his need to see his angel and shower him with affection. 

Although this evening's visit was for a different purpose, which would probably work out fine. And if it didn't work out fine, things certainly wouldn't be too perfect anymore. Crowley knew the angel had someone coming over in about twenty minutes, so at least whatever ordeal the conversation might turn into, it would have to be over with quickly.

So he took a deep breath and slunk in through the bookshop's front door, nervous but needing to know what the angel would think of his current appearance. 

"Crowley!" The angel beamed at the sight of him, seemingly not troubled by the slinky silver dress and high heels. "I was beginning to think you weren't coming! Turn the sign and bolt the door would you please?" He went and started closing all the blinds.

"Yeah, of course." He smiled weakly, and did as he was asked.

"You're looking very glamorous this evening!"

"I was aiming more for ferocious, really."

"You're that too, dear." 

"So, uh... you don't mind the dress, then?"

"Of course not. I've seen you wear plenty of them before. And skirts. And what were those little shorts called, the ones you wore back in the nineteen seventies... _Hot pants!_ They showed off your bottom most wonderfully!"

"I'd hoped you'd forgotten about those. I wish I could," he grumbled. "You really don't mind the dress then? It's just that I haven't worn one in a while, and I felt like it today, and I didn't know if you'd still be... well... interested... in me. When I feel like wearing a dress."

"I've known you long enough to know that your ladylike streak is an important part of you, an _intrinsic_ part of you, and I love it as much as I love the rest of you." With all the blinds closed, the angel joined him by the door, and took his hands. "Now why do you look so worried still?"

"Well, when I'm out and about these days wearing a dress, I usually get a few shitty comments from someone or other. And the comments tend to be a bit less gross if I don't have any noticeable... bulge... So at the moment I've got a..." He glanced downwards, wondering if the angel might catch his meaning.

Of course, this was Aziraphale he was talking to. He wasn't a great expert on catching meanings.

"I've got a vagina rather than my usual tackle," he confessed. "I'm not sure if it's really me, but it goes better with a dress by the average human's standards." The angel wasn't looking at him with horror or reproach, so he was probably trying to explain himself more than was really necessary, but couldn't stop. "And you can have a bit more fun with it, than you can with a cock, in my experience. It's sensitive in all sorts of different ways. Have you... ever tried having one?"

"No, I'm sure it wouldn't really be me, fun or not. And as for you, well I fell in love with you, your personality, not with what's in your underwear."

"What makes you think I'm wearing any?" He smiled, and hugged his angel. 

"Oh, Crowley!" he laughed, then became serious again, pulling back to look the demon in the eyes. "Really, though, I love you for who you are, regardless of what human so-called civilisation happens to think of you during any given era. It's a shame they can't know you are the serpent of Eden, and how you fought to save their world. They might treat you better if they knew."

"If only they knew that every time I hear them being transphobic, they lose a bit of money, and someone's transition fund miraculously gains some."

Aziraphale laughed gleefully at that. "You see, such a wily adversary should be shown more respect! You should be... You should..." He frowned briefly, then smiled that hint of a bastard smile again.

"I should be what, angel?"

"You definitely enjoyed being restrained for our erotic encounter, didn't you?" 

He squirmed with pleasure at the memory of it. "I did. I really did."

"Would you like to do something similar now?"

"Right now? I thought you had someone coming over to trade books?"

The angel thought for a moment. "I don't think that will be an issue. He's going to be a little later than planned, and..." That hint-of-bastard smile got bigger. "We can work around it."

"Should I ask how?"

"You can if you want, or I could keep it as a surprise."

Crowley looked down at the angel, who'd inched in closer to him again till their bodies were touching. He was staring appealingly up at him with those bright blue eyes of his. He seemed too good to be true, and so did this offer. "Well it worked out pretty well for me the last time," he reasoned. There was no denying that he was excited by the idea of being restrained by his angel by some unknown means. His clit was throbbing with desire, and a spasm of pleasure rippled up inside him. He started to feel a little weak at the knees.

"Is that confirmation that you would like to proceed with my plans? Don't be afraid to say no, or to ask for some details."

"You'd, uh, bind my powers again, I suppose?"

"If you want me to."

He thought about making an excuse and leaving. But he wanted this, and his body wanted this, and the angel really seemed to want it too. And he doubted there'd be any time for deep and meaningful conversations about his feelings, not if the other night was anything to go by. "Okay then. I trust you. Let's do it, no questions asked. Go - Sat - _Somebody,_ I'm sure you're a better tempter than I ever was!" 

Aziraphale laughed and took a few steps back. He looked him carefully up and down. "Why don't you face the wall there and take off your clothes, while I make a few preparations?"

"Okay!" He did as he was asked, slipping off his clothes whilst listening to a few clanking sounds behind him. Chains, this time?

He shifted from foot to foot, fighting the urge to turn and look. He heard Aziraphale hum a few times, then the angel said he could turn around.

Standing on the rug in the middle of the bookshop was a pewter-coloured throne, with bright red leather-covered padding on the seat, arms and back. There were sturdy eyelets in two widely spaces rows set into the back of it, with one in the middle at the top, one above and at the end of each arm, and one at the bottom of one leg. There was a pile of pewter-coloured chain on the floor, and a pile of smaller objects beside it, all made of the same metal. 

Crowley took a few steps closer. "A throne?"

"Yes!" said the angel, with a beaming smile. "The serpent of Eden deserves to be shown some respect upon a luxurious throne."

"And to be chained to it too?"

"Yes, should he be agreeable to the idea." 

Crowley's mouth started watering. He was fairly sure he was getting moist between his legs, too. "Sure, I'm game for that!"

"Well come over then, and stand by your new throne. Have I told you yet how much I love the way you move?" 

"Well, you have now." He joined the angel in front of the seat. "What's all that, then?" he said, nodding towards the pile of odds and ends on the floor. 

"Several padlocks, some cuffs, and this collar." The collar and cuffs were padded inside with red leather, like the throne. Now that he was closer, Crowley could see that everything but the chains was engraved with fine floral scroll work. "The collar has the charm to bind your powers. Would you like to wear it?"

"Oh angel, you deserve to have the serpent of Eden under your control."

"Thank you, my love!" He reached up somberly, almost ceremoniously putting the collar around the demon's neck, fastening it shut with one of the highly decorative padlocks. "And how does it feel? Not to heavy I hope." 

Crowley felt the same heady arousal and bliss wash down over him that he'd felt when the angel first bound his arms. "It feels just right, angel. How does it look?"

"It suits you very well, as I designed it to."

"Oh good!" He realised he was wiggling his toes against the rug with pride. Why should he care how the collar looked? And why should it make him so blessed horny to know it looked good? Those would have to be questions for another time, because he was far too horny to figure it out.

"I'm going to put the cuffs on you now, if that's okay?"

"Do whatever you're planning, angel. It's fine. I'm all yours."

"Okay then. But you do remember your safeword, I hope?"

"M25. Won't forget, promise!"

"Very good!" He locked a cuff on to each of the demon's wrists and ankles. "Now, legs apart for a moment, just over shoulder width should do it, dear. And make sure you're relaxed."

The demon complied. The angel pulled a rubbery object out of his pocket, phallic in shape, but smaller than he would have chosen for himself, perhaps longer but definitely narrower than the angel's chubby cock. He got the impression the thing was designed for teasing. It was a little narrower at the bottom with a wider flat base.

"This is called a vaginal plug. It's like a butt plug, but for the vagina."

"Who taught you those words? But go on, put it in, if you're going to." 

The angel clicked his fingers and the plug became slick with lube. Crowley wasn't sure that was necessary, judging by how wet he suspected he was himself already, but better safe than sorry. He jumped a little with pleasure at the first touch between his legs. The angel looked up at him, concerned. "It's fine, pleassse, just feels sssoooo good that you're down there!"

The angel carried on, obviously knowing what he was doing better than Crowley gave him credit for. He gasped, legs quaking as the angel found his opening and pressed the plug gently inside at just the right angle. Although it wasn't big enough to fill him, it provided a steady, light stimulation. 

He then allowed the angel to move him into all the positions he needed to chain him up. The angel locked the cuff on his right ankle to the eyelet on the throne's leg, then locked the cuffs on both ankles together. He locked one end of chain, which turned out to be made of quite attractive oval links upon closer inspection, to the cuff on his left ankle, then wound it upwards around the demon's legs to hold them closely together. 

He locked a loop in place around the top of Crowley's right thigh, and then another above his hips, so the chain couldn't be unwound or slipped off. There were still several feet of it left over.

Then he had Crowley sit down. He locked the demon's wrist cuffs onto the eyelets on the arms of the throne, and used a few inches of chain to connect his collar to the top eyelet on the backrest, to give him just a little room to move.

Then he resumed working with the end of the chain that wrapped up around the demon's legs. He passed it through an eyelet above Crowley's left hip, crossed it over to an eyelet to the right of his ribs, then through one over his left shoulder, holding Crowley against the backrest. He wrapped it once around his left upper arm and through an eyelet there, then around his forearm and the arm of the chair twice, holding his forearm down. He locked the end to the eyelet by Crowley's wrist.

The angel took the last length of chain from the floor and locked it on to the right side of the loop around Crowley's waist. He worked it upwards, mirroring what he'd done with the other chain so they criss-crossed up the demon's front, and finally chaining his right arm down against the right arm of the throne. 

"Are you comfy there, my love?"

Crowley wriggled a bit, as far as the chains would let him, which was barely an inch in any direction. He was no doubt going to have marks on him from where he was sitting on the chains, but that was no bother to him at all. "Mmmmm! And these chains are surprisingly warm." 

"Miraculously warm, perhaps. You are a beautiful sight to behold, so regal, positively dripping with elegant metalwork! Are you feeling regal, my dear?"

"Sssort of. Alssso feeling chained to a throne..."

"But are you feeling treasured, and respected?"

He couldn't deny that despite being chained to the throne, the angel was indeed making him feel very treasured. Aziraphale's eyes on him felt really quite pleasurable, in fact. And the chains felt every bit as good as the ropes had. "You have me ssspoilt rotten, angel!" 

"And I've barely even started! Now, your mention of sensitive areas gave me an idea. I'd wager that the whole demon is sensitive in myriad ways. I've decided to do a little exploration to find your erogenous zones."

Crowley gulped. "I think I'm turned on enough already!" The chains and the plug and somehow the praise were far more than enough to do it for him.

And, he noticed, the angel's hint-of-bastard smile added to it now, too.

"Do you mean to say that I would essentially be _teasing_ you?"

"Sssomething like that!"

"I'm going to carry on anyway, of course."

Crowley smiled dreamily. "Of courssse!"

Aziraphale laughed. "Let's start with that beautiful face of yours." With his hands on the back of the throne for support, he leant forward and kissed Crowley softly on the lips. The angel gently nibbled and then licked Crowley's bottom lip, and Crowley opened his mouth so their tongues met.

The angel pulled away. Crowley tried to follow, stopped of course by the chains and collar. Crowley whimpered. "But that was nice!"

"Oh good!" He leaned in again, smiling, pressing the tips of their noses together. He slowly moved his nose up the demon's nose and across one eyebrow. Crowley shuddered at the feel of it. It wasn't so much of a turn-on, but more a pleasing addition to all the other stimuli he was subjected to, and the angel's proximity was tantalising.

The angel kissed gently down beside the demon's ear next, then turned his head so he could take his earlobe gently between his teeth. He dragged them towards then off of its edge.

That was _definitely_ an erogenous zone. "Oh, _angel,_ that was _goood..._ "

Aziraphale laughed softly and did it once more. "Are you terribly turned on, my dear?"

"Oh yesss!"

"I'll try not to keep you waiting too much longer, then," he said with a devious smile. 

The angel tilted Crowley's head up now, and kissed along his lower jaw and down his throat. He lifted his collar so he could kiss underneath where it rested. He peppered kisses all over the demon's chest next, causing him to press into the chains in his excitement as he got closer to his nipples. 

The angel kissed his left nipple eventually, then licked and ran his teeth over it as he'd done with his earlobe. Crowley was almost vibrating with arousal at that point, struggling not to move as the angel had his nipple between his teeth over and over again.

"Ohhhh, angel, I'd really, _really_ like to come soon please! Rub my clit, please, I'm desperate!"

"Not long to go now, I promise!"

He worked his way downwards, kissing all across the demon's belly as he went, past his navel, and Crowley strained against his bonds again. The angel was so close to his groin, and his curly hair was tickling his belly. Just a little further and he'd be able to reach Crowley's clit with his tongue, if only his legs weren't chained together.

The angel moved sideways all of a sudden.

"Oh, no, _pleassse_ , you were _sssoooo_ close to the right spot!"

"Patience, please, you really won't have to wait much longer!" He kissed Crowley on the shoulder now, then down to the more sensitive inner side of his upper arm, then into the crook of his elbow.

"That's nicssse... That's _sssoooo nicssse_... But you've no idea how much I want you to touch me elsssewhere..."

The angel giggled and carried on kissing him down his forearm. The chains allowed just enough wiggle room to turn the demon's hand palm upwards. Halfway down his forearm he switched from kissing to licking between the wraps of chain, down towards his palm with tiny, soft, tickly movements of his damp tongue.

Crowley strained against the chains again. He had no idea something so delicate could feel that good, especially not on his arm. 

The angel lifted his hand now and pressed his cheek into his palm. He smiled, gazing up into the demon's eyes. "You are such a lovely demon. I do hope you are enjoying this evening."

Crowley squeezed the angel's cheek and nodded shakily. "Feelsss sssoooo good... Wouldn't change it for the world... Wouldn't change _you_ for the world!"

Aziraphale kissed his palm, and then down on to his fingers. He took the tip of his little finger between his teeth then slid them off slowly, as he'd done with his earlobe and nipple. 

But the feel of it on his fingertip was much more intense. "Angel, oh _Sssomebody_ that's... How did you know to _do_ that?"

The angel giggled without answering, and moved on to do the same with the other three fingers and his thumb.

Then he knelt at Crowley's feet, and lifted one of them. Crowley didn't know what to expect next, but he wasn't expecting the angel to tickle him. There was no way it was an accident either.

He strained against his chains harder than ever. " _Angel!_ What the _fuck!_ "

"Do you remember your safeword?" 

"Oh, I didn't say stop! You've - " He barked out a peal of laughter as the angel found a particularly ticklish spot. "You've got me under your control, you know I love it!" 

Aziraphale laughed. "Very well, then!" He kept going for a few more seconds, then began kissing up the demon's legs, holding them with a firm grasp. He worked his way upwards quite quickly, slowing down as he approached the top of Crowley's thighs. His blond curls were tickling the demon's belly again as he kissed down to his inner thighs, then turned his head to one side to get in closer to his crotch. Just as Crowley thought the angel was finally going to touch him there, he pulled away again.

"Oh, angel!" he wailed.

"Don't worry, my love. I'm going to take care of your needs in a different way." He was still kneeling, almost reverently, at the chained-up demon's feet. He pulled a small red gadget out of his pocket. "The plug is also a vibrator, and this is its remote control." He pressed a button and the plug started to slowly vibrate.

Crowley gripped the arms of the throne. His toes curled again against the rug. He realised he was thrusting his hips. The wide base of the plug wasn't over his clit, but it was stimulating some very sensitive part of him all the same. "Ohhhhh angel... _Oh_ that'sss _goood_... I don't think it's enough though, too ssslow..."

The angel grinned. He moved his thumb against a dial on the remote control, and the vibrations sped up.

Crowley couldn't help trying to grab for his crotch, and was stopped of course by the chains and cuffs. "Ahhhh... Angel, I'm so close... Need more! Need - Ah - Ah - _Ahhhh!_ " He cried out, finally orgasming as the angel sped it up again. He tensed up against the chains, moaning for what seemed like a minute or more till the climax was over. "More... fun... than... a cock," he panted as the angel slowed the vibrator down.

Down, but not off.

Crowley was getting turned on again already. "Angel, that was fairly intense. I think I need a minute."

The angel smiled at him as he rose from his knees. It was that hint-of-bastard smile again. "That's not a problem. You'll have plenty of minutes."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see. It won't be long now." The angel waved a hand over the padlocks that held the chains to the cuffs at his wrists and they clicked smoothly open. He unwrapped the chains as far as his shoulders, then unlocked his wrist cuffs from the throne. Crowley let the angel bend his forearms upwards and lock the cuffs on to a couple of chains that crossed his sturnum. "Would you mind if I use a little miracle to reposition some chains, my love?"

Crowley shook his head no. He looked at the marks where the chains had dug into his arms. Some of them looked like they'd last a while.

"Would you sit forward as far as you are able please, dear?" As the demon complied, the angel clicked his fingers, and suddenly he felt that the chains down his front were held close against him by chains around his back. His upper arms were wrapped up again, but held to his sides now. He was no longer chained to the throne.

Aziraphale put an arm beneath the demon's knees and another around his back, and effortlessly lifted him from the throne. Crowley pressed his face gratefully into the angel's upper arm, not expecting this physical contact to last for very long, and used what little freedom his hands had to stroke at his jacket with his fingertips. The bastard was still fully dressed again.

"My book dealer acquaintance will unfortunately be arriving shortly," the angel explained, carrying him towards the stairs. "I don't expect him to be here for very long, but I'll need to keep you out of sight, of course." 

"Probably for the best! Hard to do business with a naked, chained up, horny demon in the room."

The angel laughed. They were half way up the stairs now. "Exactly! And to that end I've prepared a special place in my bedroom to keep you out of harm's way until I'm ready for you again."

"A special place?"

"Oh yes! I hope you'll like it. Look!"

Crowley pulled his gaze away from the angel's eyes. They were in his bedroom. Beside the bed, stood against the wall, was a rather large, sturdy ornate wooden chest, with pewter-coloured metal fittings with floral scroll work. The lid was open, revealing red leather-covered padding inside. 

Crowley had almost forgotten about the plug vibrating away inside him till he tensed up around it in a surge of arousal. "You're going to put me in a box?"

"I'm going to keep you safe in a special place, yes. If that's okay with you, of course." 

"You're going to keep me safe in a special box!" He thought he was close to coming again just thinking about it, which took him by surprise. It was the thought that it would make him feel treasured, he supposed. "Angel, that's perfect!"

The angel walked over to the chest and gently lowered him in. He didn't have space to straighten his legs, and there was so much padding that there wasn't much room either side of him. But the padding beneath him was pleasantly soft, and there was extra beneath his head, forming a pillow at just the right height.

The angel looked down at him, stroking his hair. "Are you comfy in there, my love?"

Crowley smiled and nodded. "Jussst right!"

"Oh good! I did try to make it to measure. Now, I doubt that my acquaintance will need to come in here, because I don't think the books I keep here are really his cup of tea. But, just in case, I've made sure that this lid won't open for anyone but me. The chest is too heavy for any human to move, so no one will be able to see the air holes in the back of the lid. I've put a baby monitor behind the chest and I'll have its counterpart in my pocket, so you can call me if you need me. I can always remove the event from my acquaintance's memory afterwards. Those chains aren't making any parts of you go to sleep, I hope?"

Crowley wriggled around a bit. "No, I'm fine! But please don't be long, I'm gonna be sssoooo horny in here!"

Aziraphale nodded his head once and smiled. He held up the remote control for the vibrator, and turned it off.

Crowley whimpered.

"Well the buzzing might give the game away, don't you think? I'll turn it back on for you as soon as we're alone again. Now, can you be a good demon and not do anything that will rattle those chains? I don't want to have to start wiping memories willy-nilly."

"Okay, I'll be good!" 

"Thank you. I'll see you soon, my love." He leant into the chest and kissed Crowley on the nose, then stood up and closed the lid.

Crowley heard him lock the chest closed, walk away and shut the door, leaving the light on. Not much light got into the chest through the air holes, but it was just enough for Crowley to be able to see how little space he had available. He suspected that was why the angel left the light on, so he could be reminded of where he was and why.

The chains would make it hard to forget anyway, as he could feel them pressing into his arms, legs and back, and into his chest and belly as he breathed. But it was nice being able to see that he was being kept in a special box until the angel was ready for him again.

He wasn't being particularly stimulated by the plug in this position, but the chains and the box were driving him wild with arousal. His wrists were chained too far up his body to be able to reach to touch himself. 

But if he wriggled around a little, he could possibly use one thigh to get just enough pressure against his engorged clit to be able to orgasm.

But rubbing himself off was probably what the angel was telling him not to do when he asked him not to rattle his chains. It might ruin whatever plans the angel had, and he didn't want to disappoint Aziraphale, who'd put so much thought and care into making this just right for him.

Which made Crowley think back to his feeling that everything was too good.

It wasn't too good to be true, obviously, because surely no one would go to this much effort for someone, for a _demon_ , no less, if they didn't really care about them. So what could be wrong?

He wasn't in any fit state to figure it out. Bondage made his brains go to mush.

Besides, if he wasn't careful, his thoughts would take him down some dark path or other, and Aziraphale's meeting might be cut short by the sounds of a demon sobbing. 

He was fairly sure all he really needed to know was that Aziraphale loved him. He'd worry about his inexplicable worries some other time. No sense to spoiling the evening over what might be a baseless fear anyway.

He resumed going out of his mind with arousal.

Some time passed. He wasn't sure how long it was, as he'd been off in a happy daze. He could just about hear movement in the shop below - some laughing and the thump of large books being put down on a table. 

More laughter, more raucous this time. Crowley didn't think it was Aziraphale the first time, and it definitely wasn't now.

Then within a couple of minutes, things went quiet again.

And then the plug started to vibrate.

He wondered if the angel had turned it on by accident. It didn't seem like the book guy had been there long enough to have left already.

Not that Crowley cared very much what had happened downstairs. He realised he was so horny that he was sweating, and the vibrations were at that infuriating medium speed, not quite fast enough to make him come, making him desperate for some stimulation on his clit.

He wriggled his hips and thighs a little, testing to see if he could get any decent amount of pressure against his clit. Maybe he could get just about enough. But it would look incredibly undignified to wriggle around at the necessary speed, and the angel would hear every movement through the baby monitor. 

And it was surely better to wait for his angel. He was probably - hopefully - looking forward to giving Crowley that orgasm himself. And Crowley had said he'd be good.

A few minutes went by. Crowley wondered if the angel knew what he was doing to him. He probably did, and if he tried calling out to him, he'd probably take longer to get there.

He realised he was panting and whimpering. He didn't know how long he'd been doing it for. He tried to stop and found he just couldn't.

Mercifully, Aziraphale finally came back.

" _Angel! Pleeeease_ , you have _no ideeeaaaa_..."

The angel opened the lid and knelt down beside the chest. "Oh, I'm sorry, dear! You've been so good for me, let me help you." He reached in and pressed a finger between Crowley's thighs and down onto his clit.

Crowley bucked at the touch, flinching away. He knew his clit was going to be sensitive, but he didn't realise it could get that sensitive. "Ahhhh... Don't stop... Just... Gentle! Pleeeeease!"

Luckily the angel seemed to know what he meant. He rubbed his clit with barely any pressure, starting slowly and going gradually faster as the demon moaned with pleasure. It brought him to a climax in no time at all. He wailed and tensed up against his chains, legs thrashing against the end of the chest, sliding around in his own sweat on the red leather.

He had no idea how long he was coming for that time. All he knew was, it was for longer than it was earlier, it was the longest he'd come for in six thousand years, and he was exhausted.

The angel had withdrawn his finger and turned the vibrations down.

Down, but still not off.

"Does that feel nice, my love?"

Crowley struggled to find any words at all. He nodded instead. He just about managed to say "Mmmmmm!" although even that came out half whimpered. He wasn't sure if he had the strength for another orgasm, but he was blessed if he wasn't going to give it a try.

He could barely keep his eyes open as Aziraphale lifted him out of the chest and carried him to the bed. He rolled him on to his front. "I trust you won't try to make your escape if I make some rearrangements to your chains?"

Crowley managed a laugh at the absurdity of the idea. What was he going to do, stagger naked into the night, half chained up at the mercy of the vibrator, and beg some stranger to help get him off? He shook his head no and smiled.

The angel unwound the chain from his legs and undid the lock that held his ankle cuffs together. "I'm going to pull you up on to your knees now, okay?"

Crowley nodded. "Might have to hold me upright."

"I'm going to use a little miracle again as well." He lifted Crowley so he was half way between kneeling and sitting on his heels. With a snap of the angel's fingers, Crowley was wrapped up in more chains, with some holding his knees bent and a strange feeling that something was trying to drag him backwards.

He looked back over his shoulder, unable to see what was going on back there. "What'd'y do?" Not that he cared much. There were more chains. More chains felt gooood.

"Look up."

He looked up. There was a chain hanging doubled over through a pulley on the ceiling. "Ooooooo! You're gonna swing me from the ceiling?" A hot pulse of arousal filled his whole body. He tensed around the plug again. He felt himself smiling and realised he probably looked ridiculous, but he really didn't care.

The angel guided him to sit on his heels, then let him go. He backed off to the edge of the bed, and started pulling on the free end of the chain.

After a few seconds the demon felt tension on the chains around his legs. His ankles were lifted up so he rested precariously on his knees.

Aziraphale placed a steadying hand on his shoulder. "Lean forward, dear, let the chains hold you."

He leaned over as the angel's hand guided his chest downwards. All of a sudden the chains were taut behind him. The angel withdrew his hand and pulled on the free end of the chain once more, and Crowley's knees lifted off of the mattress. He cried out happily as the chains took all of his weight and he was horizontal, swinging back and forth over the bed.

"Is that comfortable, my love? Is anything pinching or digging in too much?

"It's amazing, angel, it's perfect!

Aziraphale hoisted him up higher. He wasn't even two feet above the bed but it was the blissful feel of it that mattered. The angel gave him a little push, spinning and swinging him round in a eccentric pattern. 

That feeling of being at the angel's mercy reminded him of how horny he was. He shuddered with pleasure, causing the chains to clank around him. "Ahhhh... Do you know what you're _doing_ to me?!"

The angel gave him another push. "I can guess!" Another push.

"Ahhhh! Oh, _angel!_ " Another push. " _Angeeeelllll!_ "

Aziraphale attached the loose end of chain to a hook on the side of the bed. "Very well, my love." He allowed the demon to swing back and forth a few more times, then gently slowed him to a stop. He moved to kneel in front of the demon, and unzipped his trousers. "I'll just need a little help from you first, if you are amenable?" 

Crowley nodded enthusiastically. The angel didn't look like he needed any help as he pulled himself free of his underwear. He looked rock hard. But Crowley had no problem with getting his mouth around that cock again.

This time was different from the last. Instead of giving the demon the freedom to set the pace, Aziraphale gripped the chains around the demon's arms and swung him ever so slowly back and forth, allowing the demon to take him in just a few inches each time. He felt his hair just brushing against the angel's belly. "You don't mind me taking a little time to enjoy myself with you, I hope?" 

"Mmmmmm," Crowley murmured happily around the angel's cock. He took no issue with being used like this. He could do it all day, horny as Heaven or not.

"Ohhh, you're so good, Crowley, your mouth feels just exquisite!"

"Mmmmmm!"

"Ohhhhh my!"

The angel's body heat seemed more intense in Crowley's face. As slow as he was being pulled back and forth on the angel's cock, it was exciting him enough that the demon could taste precome. Might be the vibration from the demon's happy moans, he supposed. He licked at the angel's slit, savouring the taste.

The angel pulled Crowley off of him. "I'm certainly more than ready for you now, my love!" He moved away and let the demon go, allowing him to swing freely while he crawled around behind him.

He was fairly sure the angel was taking longer than he needed to get behind him. Not that he minded much. He was past caring, past thinking. Everything just felt really good.

The angel at last opened Crowley's legs. He shook at the stimulation as the angel hooked his fingers around the base of the plug and pulled it out of him. It made a loud slurping sound and Crowley felt moisture splattering on to his thighs. "I'd say you're ready for me, don't you think, my dear?" 

"Mmmmmm! Please!"

The angel moved into position between his thighs. He gripped the chains around the demon's hips and pulled him backwards, tilting his hips, and plunging his cock inside him.

There was so much sensation, Crowley could barely keep track of it all. Gravity was trying to pull him away from the angel, the angel was pulling him towards him using the chains still, and he was held tight by the chains around his body that was limp from all that had happened already this evening. And the feeling of the chubby angel against his thighs, thrusting into him and stretching him open was something he'd never get bored of. It gave him a sense of euphoria to be able to just hang there and take it as a slow throb built up that seemed to fill his entire being.

He was brought back to reality as the angel began to thrust into him faster. "Oh, Crowley, you feel so wonderful, do you think you are ready to come for me, my love?" 

He had to think hard for an answer. "If you touch my clit. Sure it won't take long."

The angel adjusted his grip so he was holding Crowley in position with just his left hand. He slid his right hand down on to Crowley's belly. Crowley almost came from just that touch. He started panting as the angel's fingers reached downwards. The firm, warm touch from the angel's hand on his clit brought him to orgasm within seconds. He felt himself clenching around the angel's cock and moaned and quivered in rapture, clanking all the chains. 

The angel came too, but managed to keep an almost steady, gentle pressure on Crowley's clit throughout. The demon's orgasm carried on, less intense than when it started, now a warm and pleasant throbbing that seemed all the nicer at the feel of the angel's come inside him.

He didn't know how long it lasted because he'd slipped off into subspace again. He came to laying on his back on the bed as the angel worked to undo various locks and chains from all over his body. 

The angel had a lot of work to do here. He'd gone to a lot of trouble, and that bothered Crowley still. But Crowley was feeling totally exhausted, and the angel's care felt so tender and wholesome and nice, and he was in no fit state to compromise that right now. He really would have to worry about that worry tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bondage can be dangerous, research it carefully before trying it out!


	4. A Bit Rough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh, Crowley, I'm so lucky to have you!"
> 
> "Ditto. But listen, I don't want you putting together bloody huge dramatic bondage sessions for me out of guilt."
> 
> "But -" 
> 
> "I mean it! If you're gonna insist on doing it, you don't have to do anything so... _involved_. You can make it quick. Make it dirty. Be a bit rough."
> 
> "Now?"
> 
> "Pardon?"
> 
> "Would you like to do it now?"
> 
> "I..." It was good to see the angel smiling again after his confession, even if it was that hint-of-bastard smile again. "Why, what are you thinking of... Never mind. I've got nothing planned for the evening. Let's just do it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important safety note at the end, because some things shouldn't be attempted by us mortals.
> 
> Mind the tags.

Crowley accidentally downed his coffee before the angel had even finished filling his teapot. He had to have a talk to Aziraphale about the impromptu, elaborate, indulgent bondage sessions the angel had been treating him to.

But he couldn't make it _sound_ like they were having a talk. He had to try to make it sound casual. Downing a strong coffee was probably not going to help him sound casual at all, but it was too late now. 

They were in the little kitchen in the back of the bookshop. Crowley, sitting in a chair, used one foot to drag a stool across the floor. He started nervously pushing it till it passed its tipping point, then catching it with his toes and setting it back down again.

Aziraphale was staring. Crowley wasn't sure if it was at his legs, as he was wearing quite a short dress today, or in annoyance at what he was doing to the stool.

He stopped doing it just in case, putting his feet up on the stool instead, then put them down on the floor when the angel raised an eyebrow in disapproval.

"What happened with your book dealer bloke last night? I didn't think to ask, what with all the chains and all."

The angel sighed. "I couldn't bring myself to do a trade with him. I hadn't met him before, but I could tell immediately I saw him that he doesn't give books the care and respect that I do. I didn't want any of mine to end up in the same condition that his were in."

"Think you'll find a better copy of what he had?"

"I don't know, but I will certainly never see a worse one."

"On the subject of last night, angel, and the other day... You really don't have to spoil me like that. I mean, it was fucking fantastic, I've no complaints, but I'm not sure it's worth all that fuss."

The angel looked at him sternly. "Do you mean to say you don't think _you're_ worth the fuss? Because _I_ think that you're worth it, Crowley, and you can't persuade me otherwise."

"That's sweet of you, but really, I don't want you to have to go to all that trouble!"

The angel's expression softened. "I suppose I've been lavishing you with attention because I'm feeling more than a little guilty for not doing so sooner. I've been thinking back to how I've felt about you over the years, and how I should have realised how you felt about me." He looked into Crowley's eyes with a pained expression. "I've had feelings for you for many years but I was rather in denial, I'm afraid. I've been behaving like the most awful snob, thinking I was above falling in love with anyone head office would disapprove of." 

Crowley stood up and reached out to him, not really knowing how to deal with situations like this. He put his hand on the angel's cheek and stroked it with his thumb. "It's okay, angel, it all worked out alright, didn't it? Probably for the best that we didn't get together sooner, would've been a huge risk. And besides, part of your appeal is that you're such a goody-two-shoes when you think anyone's watching."

He smiled weakly, and took Crowley's hand in both of his. "All the same, I want to set the record straight. I've always had respect for you, and I've never thought I'm better than you, but I always had to put on a show, of course, as we both did, so as not to get in trouble. But I did it to the point that I was putting on a show for _myself,_ as well. If I hadn't been such a blithering idiot, you wouldn't have had to go all those years believing that your love would be forever unrequited. So now I'm going to make it up to you, whether you like it or not."

"Oh, angel!" He gathered him into his arms and kissed him on his blond head. "It's okay, really, I understand! It's not a bright idea to have feelings at all in Hell, I'm not sure any demon but me ever had one and made it out in one piece, so I understand. It's fine. Really."

"Oh, Crowley, I'm so lucky to have you!"

"Ditto. But listen, I don't want you putting together bloody huge dramatic bondage sessions for me out of guilt."

"But -" 

"I mean it! If you're gonna insist on doing it, you don't have to do anything so... _involved_. You can make it quick. Make it dirty. Be a bit rough."

"Now?"

"Pardon?"

"Would you like to do it now?"

"I..." It was good to see the angel smiling again after his confession, even if it was that hint-of-bastard smile again. "Why, what are you thinking of... Never mind. I've got nothing planned for the evening. Let's just do it."

Aziraphale's smile got significantly brighter. He kissed the demon quickly on the cheek, then turned away, bent down and rummaged through a cupboard. "Jolly good! Now, do you remember your safeword?"

"M25."

"Excellent!" The angel emerged from the cupboard with a roll of bin bags in his hand. With a click of his fingers a pile of them was laid on the table, each one split open down the sides. He had one in his hands, also split open. 

"Angel, what the -"

With no warning at all, Aziraphale grabbed him and forced him to the floor, face down.

" _Woah, angel!_ "

The angel didn't quite kneel on him, but rested one knee on him just hard enough that he couldn't get up. As the initial shock subsided, he realised it was getting him very turned on. 

The angel muttered something, then grabbed Crowley's wrists and pulled them together in front of him. As the angel's weight shifted slightly, Crowley instinctively tried to slip out from underneath him.

The angel had too firm a grip on his wrists for him to be able to get anywhere. Aziraphale shuffled over so he knelt with a leg on either side of the demon's ribs, then gently sat on him.

Crowley giggled with pleasure.

"Oh, you're enjoying this, are you?"

"Course I am! And it proves you really love me if you'll risk getting grubby knees on the floor for me."

"Oh, really?" There was a devious edge to his voice. He leant forward now so his elbows were pinning Crowley's arms down. The angel's belly pressed against Crowley's head. The big, soft, strong body filled all his senses and made him shudder with delight.

Crowley managed to turn his head just far enough to see what the angel was doing. He held Crowley's wrists together, and had bunched the split bin bag up into a narrow band. He wrapped it around Crowley's wrists a few times then knotted it.

"Improvisation! You're so clever!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere," he said, despite sounding a little smug. "I put a charm on this bin bag to bind your powers, wily demon. You won't be escaping from me any time soon."

He put an arm around Crowley's chest and pulled him to his feet, holding his arms above his head with a strong grip. He marched him brusquely for a few steps over to the stool, then bent him roughly over it so he was facing the floor, arms pushed down in front of him, and pinning him there with his body again.

"Can you still breathe comfortably, demon?"

" _Mmmmm!_ " The only reason he couldn't speak was that he was too horny. It was of course a fairly wide and well-padded stool. The angel didn't keep uncomfortable furniture. 

The angel reached for another torn bin bag. He used it to tie one of Crowley's upper arms to the stool leg, then did the same with his other arm. He used one more to hold Crowley's bound wrists down towards the bar between the stool's legs.

Crowley's knees were bent with his feet on either side of the stool. The angel pulled them back a little, straightening his legs, so the demon's hips were lifted slightly above the seat. The angel yanked his dress up around his waist. "Ah, underwear! I didn't think you would really go without." He slid his knickers down his legs, taking his right shoe off to slip them off of that foot, and leaving them hanging off of his other ankle.

The angel reached for another bin bag. He lifted Crowley's left foot, shoe and knickers still on it. Crowley watched as he lashed his ankle to the point where the stool leg met the bar between its legs, so his ankle was fixed to the spot. He did the same with the other ankle.

"Can you still breathe easily there?"

He felt vulnerable, tied to a stool with his naked arse and crotch in the air, and not even able to touch the floor any more. The edges of the stool were probably going to leave bruises on his ribs and hips. But he could still breathe just fine, which was lucky, because the thrill of being in this undignified position was making him have to breathe faster. "Mmmmm, all good!"

"Oh good. In that case, I'll continue."

Crowley heard the rustle of more bin bags. He craned his neck, trying to see what the angel was doing with them. Possibly knotting four together? Or five?

The angel leaned over him again, tying his string of bin bags around the stool leg by the demon's right hip. He wove it around him and the stool legs so it ran across his hips and shoulders, and also crossed over the small of his back, holding him down against the seat. The angel tied off the loose end then stepped back, quite possibly eying up the demon's exposed rear end. "And how is that, demon? Do I have you thoroughly restrained? I wouldn't want you to fall off, you see." 

"Fall off?" He couldn't see how that could be an issue. He tried to wriggle around, and found he had no freedom of movement at all. The lengths of bin bag across his back would possibly stretch a bit if he could get enough force behind his movements. But doubled over the stool as he was, without being able to hold on to its frame or get his feet on the floor, trying to get any force into an upward thrust would put a painful amount of pressure on his bound arms and ankles. The makeshift bonds were wrapped several times around his limbs so there'd be no chance of getting those to stretch at all. He concluded that he was totally helpless with no escape. 

"You've got me. You've really got me. Please come and get me now!"

"In a minute. Although I am curious as to how badly you really want me." With no warning, he slid what felt like two fingers into the horny demon, causing him to squeal with arousal. "Well you certainly are well lubricated." He pulled his fingers back out, and then the blasted angel walked away and opened one of his cupboards again.

Crowley couldn't see what he was doing. "I would really, really like you in me! Please?"

"In a minute!"

Crowley listened in horror as he realised the angel was pouring himself a cup of tea. "You're gonna make me _wait?_ " he wailed.

"I'm going to drink my cup of tea, demon, and you're in no position to stop me! I will, however, provide you with a little something to keep you occupied whilst you wait."

"Occupied?" 

The angel crouched down behind Crowley's legs where he could see him. He was holding a fairly dainty plastic dustpan and brush. "This brush handle looks comfortable enough, don't you think?"

"You mean... You're not gonna... _Ohhh!_ " he cried out at the angel pushed the brush handle into his vagina.

It _was_ comfortable. It was also a bit on the small side. The angel let go of it and backed away a few steps. "And you're just gonna _leave_ it there?" He couldn't help but try to wriggle enough to get some friction inside him, but with his thighs held spread open it was to no avail.

Aziraphale chuckled. "I will be leaving it there, after you tell me what _this_ feels like." The brush handle vibrated inside the demon as the angel twanged the bristles.

" _How do you think it feels?_ "

The angel laughed louder, and did it again. He must have been doing it from one end of the brush to the other, and whilst the vibrations were more or less the sort of simulation he needed, they weren't quite hitting the right spots to give him the satisfaction he craved.

He wriggled again in frustration. The angel laughed louder still, repeating the action several more times as Crowley moaned with desperation.

"Well, from the sounds you're making, I'll assume I am somehow making things worse." He sat down in a chair and took a sip of his tea.

Crowley looked at him in disbelief. " _You're really going to sit there and just drink your tea?_ "

"Yes, why, are you _terribly_ desperate?"

He whimpered and wriggled. "As if you didn't know!"

"Yes, I know. And you're powerless to do anything about it." He took another sip of tea.

"I love you, you bastard!"

"I love you, too." He smiled, took another sip of tea, and put the cup down. Then, with one foot, he reached out and dragged the stool across the floor towards him.

That did something strange to Crowley that he couldn't understand. He didn't think he could get any hornier, but somehow he did. He was tingling all over and it wasn't just from the vibration of being dragged across the floor. It seemed more to do with being dragged across the floor like he was just part of the furniture. 

Crowley felt he probably should have realised what was coming next, but he'd failed to anticipate it. The angel reached up with his foot and started tipping the stool, helpless demon and all, ever so slowly away from him.

Crowley instinctively tried to grab for the stool's legs to steady himself. But the angel used only the best quality bin bags of course, and they weren't going to give him any freedom at all. Gripping the stool between his arms, thighs and ankles made the edges of the seat dig in to his ribs and the bonds across his back dig in to his bones.

"Relax, or I'll _make_ you," said the angel. He let the stool rest flat on the floor. "You're tied on well enough that you won't slide off."

"Err, sorry, angel, didn't mean to doubt you."

The angel tilted the stool again, going further now the demon was forcing himself to stay limp despite his instincts to grip on to the stool. He felt his bonds take the strain as he was tipped, ever so slowly, further and further over. 

There was a sudden rush of speed as the angel pushed the stool past its tipping point. He tensed up again as he felt himself falling towards the floor. " _Angel?!_ " 

Aziraphale caught the stool, laughing. "Relax, my dear!" He set the stool back on to its feet. And, as the demon relaxed once more, he started pushing the stool _again._

Crowley could have used his safeword, he knew that. But he genuinely did trust Aziraphale. And besides, he was getting an inexplicable kick out of letting the angel literally push him around. He closed his eyes and felt himself being pushed, and falling, and being caught and put back in place, over and over, helpless and horny at the angel's mercy.

It was over with after probably no more than a minute. He almost wanted it to go on longer. It seemed like the angel waited for him to settle into it, then stopped as soon as he did. But, he assumed, it meant the angel was actually going to fuck him now.

No, Aziraphale picked up his tea cup again, and put his feet up on the demon's back.

Again, he felt he probably should have seen that coming. " _Angeellll!_ " he wailed, limp and feeling used and so _very_ fucking turned on.

The angel took a casual sip of his tea. "Be a good demon and let me finish my tea in peace, there's a dear." 

Crowley whimpered softly, trying not to fidgit or to cast any imploring looks in the angel's direction. His eyes flickered between the floor beneath the stool and the teacup in the angel's hand. He didn't know for a fact that he'd have to wait longer if he made a fuss, but he had a very strong suspicion that was the case. He resisted the urge to ask if there could possibly still be any tea left in that cup after all the slow indulgent sips Aziraphale had taken.

He also resisted the urge to ask if staring at a demon's naked arse whilst sipping tea was considered normal amongst angels, or if that was another thing that set his angel apart from the rest. 

Crowley accidentally let out a little hum in expectation as the angel finally set his tea cup down, and stood up. He followed the angel's feet across the floor to where he stopped behind him. "Let's get this out of the way, shall we?" he said gently removing the brush from Crowley's vagina.

" _Ahhhhhh!_ " he half whispered, enjoying the sensation and anticipating more. 

He was expecting to hear the angel unzipping his fly.

Instead, it seemed that as he reached over to put the brush down, he picked something else up. 

The angel leant over to look at Crowley's face between the stool legs. He displayed what he was now holding: the dustpan. "This is for disrespecting my furniture." He straightened up and swatted Crowley sharply on one arse cheek.

Crowley quivered with a mixture of shock and arousal. He'd never been spanked before, but he thinked he liked it. "S'pose you've been waiting to do that for years!"

" _This_ " - another sharp swat - "is for your impudence." 

Crowley couldn't help but giggle. The spanks smarted, but created an interesting haze of horniness, through which he could just about identify that the pain wasn't a turn-on, but the either the humiliation or the display of dominance was.

The angel didn't give him time to work out which it was. " _This_ " - _swat_ \- "is for implying that I have a grubby floor."

If the incessant giggling was bothering the angel, he didn't let it show. " _This_ " - _swat_ \- "is for trying to interrupt my cup of tea. _This_ " - _swat_ \- "is because you seem to be enjoying being spanked, you dirty demon, and" - _swat_ \- "once more for good measure!"

Crowley's uncontrollable giggling continued. It must have been the adrenaline rush getting the better of him, he supposed. By now he was getting a headache from being half upside-down and he concluded he was a bit too bony for being bent over a stool like this. He realised he was drenched with sweat where his belly pressed against the seat and wherever the bin bags were pressed against his skin.

But he was most definitely having a good time.

He was stunned into silence as the angel reached over him and grabbed his hair. "Did you say you want this to be a bit rough, dirty demon?"

Crowley tried to nod his head, but the angel was gripping his hair too tightly. "Yeah! Yes! Fuck me hard! Fu- _ah!_ "

The angel had his cock in him already. Crowley hadn't heard him undo his fly. He must have been giggling too hard.

The first thrust was quite gentle. Still holding Crowley's hair, the angel gripped the bonds over his hips with his other hand, holding the demon in place, and he started plunging into him more forcefully.

"Oh, angel, _aahh_ that's _good! Aahh!_ " The angel's body slammed up against his arse, his sore cheek feeling the impact most acutely as the angel rammed himself as far inside the demon as he could.

"Oh, Crowley," he said between thrusts, "I'm glad you're such a _dirty_ demon, letting me have you like this!"

The angel thrust faster now, letting go of Crowley's hair and grabbing on to the edge of the stool instead. The feel of his thick cock was so good, Crowley was only barely aware of the angel's clothes beginning to chafe against his sore arse cheek.

The angel paused a moment, adjusting his grip so he was only holding on to the stool now. He tilted it forwards slightly, reminding the demon of how helpless he was, lashed down to a bit of furniture. The angel pounded into him harder then, the new angle causing him to hit a spot he wasn't hitting before.

Crowley squealed with glee. "Angel, _angel,_ oh that's it, that's _it! Ohhh!_ He came unexpectedly, having thought he'd need more than just the fucking to do it. Whenever he'd had a vulva in the past, he'd always needed pressure on his clit to finish the job. He was a quivering mess laying across the stool as the angel came inside him too.

Crowley had never come quite like it, feeling strangely warm and fuzzy given the circumstances. Random nerve endings seemed to be joining in on the action, making him tense up against his bonds at various places throughout his body.

When Crowley's orgasm was over, Aziraphale pulled out of him. Crowley's vision swam as the angel placed the stool flat down on the floor. "Are you okay down there, dear?"

"Oh yeah!" panted Crowley. "Yeah! Might have to mess with your furniture more often."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Safety first: Most bin bags would stretch too much to take any strain, and the knots would be prone to slipping out of shape. Aziraphale will probably have to use scissors or a miracle to get Crowley off that stool. Thorough research should be done before attempting any BDSM activity because none of us has Aziraphale's power to heal injuries if things go pear-shaped. 
> 
> I work in a charity shop and was inspired to write this chapter during a long day of struggling to open bin bags full of donations that were tied too tightly shut.


	5. A Kinky Kidnapping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In trying to avoid a conversation about his feelings, Crowley talks himself into letting Aziraphale fulfil one of the demon's fantasy to be kidnapped and used as a sex slave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mind the tags! I've added a few as I've added chapters.

"We really should discuss your feelings about our lovemaking."

Crowley nearly choked on his wine. Talk about his feelings? No way. "By lovemaking, you mean the, er, bondage, I suppose?" That had to be what he meant, because they hadn't done it any other way. "There's nothing to talk about, like I said, you just don't have to put a huge amount of work into it to please me."

Aziraphale sipped his wine with a slight frown. "But surely some aspects of it have been more enjoyable than others? I only want to know how to make things as pleasurable as possible for you."

Crowley's mind raced, trying to find a way to snake his way out of the conversation. "By far the most enjoyable aspect is you. We're in love, and that's all that matters to me. Really. No grand theatrics required."

"Perhaps you could at least tell me about any particular fantasies you have that you would like to act out?"

"No, no, really, it's fine!"

"No you don't have any, or no you don't want to act them out?"

"Well, it's not that I don't want to do it. I just don't want you to go to any trouble."

Aziraphale smiled sweetly. "Please, do tell me what it is!"

The angel was staring into his eyes, looking like, for some reason, Crowley's fantasy was somehow very important to him.

He didn't want the angel making a fuss over him, truly he didn't. But Crowley had a glimpse in his mind's eye of the angel fulfilling his fantasy, and it became hard to resist the opportunity to do it, especially because it really did look like it would make his angel happy somehow too.

Maybe just this one last time he could succumb and let the angel indulge him. _Just once more._

"Well, sssee, I heard about people who pay people to pretend to kidnap them, and then their lover comes along and pretend rescues them, and apparently for some reason they then have incredible sex. And I can't quite sssee why, because if I was to be fake kidnapped, I'd want be fake kidnapped by my lover and fake used as a sssex ssslave."

"Aaah. I see. And are there any particular ways in which you would like the scenario to play out?"

"I'd rather leave the details up to you."

"You've fantasised about this without fantasising about what exactly would take place?"

Crowley shuffled a little in his seat. The answer to that was that he generally came not long after imagining the kidnap, but he wasn't sure he could confess to that. "I suppose it's a bit different every time. Besides, if I'm your sex slave, the details should be up to you. For authenticssity."

Aziraphale smiled more brightly, not with that hint-of-bastard look either. It was actually more disconcerting than the hint-of-bastard look. At least he knew what the hint-of-bastard look meant.

But he supposed the angel was happy. That was good.

"And have you any thoughts on how I should go about kidnapping you?"

"Uh, however you think best?"

"Very well then, if you're sure." 

Crowley nodded. "I suppose there's one thing I'd like though."

"Please, do tell!" 

"Well," he said shyly. "I don't suppose you still have that collar from a couple of nights ago?"

"Yes dear, I do. You seemed so taken by it, I've been keeping it in a safe, special place in case you wanted to wear it again."

"I want to! When you kidnap me. If that's okay." The angel was keeping it somewhere safe and special, and that made him feel loved and wanted, but he had no clue as to why. He tried not to look too enthusiastic in case the angel wanted him to explain himself. 

Aziraphale continued the conversation anyway. "It will bind your powers again. It always will."

"That'sss fine by me. Wouldn't really be at your mercsssy, otherwise, would I." 

They agreed that Aziraphale would surprise Crowley at some point during the next few days. Crowley promised he wouldn't be too startled and panic, and he told the angel his plans so nothing important would get interrupted, and then he promised he wouldn't get too startled and panic _again_ because the angel was still looking concerned. Then he made an excuse and left, in case any talking about feelings might still be required.

He drove home. Walking from the Bentley to his flat, he wondered if he should go back to his more masculine presentation. He'd never forgive himself if the angel got arrested because it looked like he was snatching a woman off the streets. People of all genders reacted equally to being snatched off the streets in his experience, but the humans seemed to overestimate what men can endure.

Besides, maybe the angel would prefer him to have his usual tackle back. He said he didn't mind the vagina, but what if he preferred his cock but didn't want to say so? If Crowley was to be a sex slave, he'd want to be able to please Aziraphale in the ways Aziraphale really wanted.

Of course, maybe none of the charade would please Aziraphale anyway. He was so keen to give Crowley what he wanted, but was he getting any of what he wanted for himself? Crowley began kicking himself for even mentioning the fantasy. He could have at least _tried_ to pretend he didn't have any fantasies. Would that have been so hard? Instead he let his libido run away with him again. Maybe he should call the angel and say he'd changed his mind. 

As he reached his building, he suddenly became aware of how quiet the street was. He looked up at the sky and saw no signs of bad weather coming. He carried on to the front door, reaching into his pocket for his keys, then heard a footstep behind him.

He caught the scent of old books, expensive fabrics and the wine he'd shared with the angel that evening. There was a sudden but familiar pressure around his neck, and a clanking sound - the collar. _His_ collar. He couldn't help but smile, despite his indecision from just a few moments ago. He hadn't considered as he was making his excuse and leaving that he'd already said he wasn't doing anything important this evening.

The angel swiflty brought his hand into Crowley's field of vision, and snapped his fingers. He softly whispered into the demon's ear. " _Sleep._ "

His vision went hazy and he felt himself going limp. He was vaguely aware that he was caught and held by the soft, strong arms of his angel.

He had quite a nice dream, the details of which slipped out of his memory as he woke up.

The first thing he became aware of was that there was something in his mouth. He couldn't spit it out, so he tried to move his arms to take it out, but his wrists were bound together behind his back.

He remembered then that he'd been kidnapped. He discovered that it was hard to smile when you're gagged, but he could giggle just as well. 

He was sitting down, presumably tied to a chair with restraints tight around his chest and upper arms, with his ankles also tied together, seemingly to a chair leg. He could only make an educated guess as to whether this was the case, because he was also blindfolded. There was pressure over his ears as well, probably headphones, to muffle his hearing. He felt the welcome weight of his collar still around his neck. As he wriggled in his bonds he could feel fabric against his skin, and assumed he was still wearing his dress, although his boots and jacket were gone. 

He sniffed, unable to get any idea of where he was or whether he was alone. There was dust in the air, and he could smell silk, but that was all. It was warm, wherever it was, and he was more than happy to be left tied up for a while, as Aziraphale had obviously noticed by now. 

It seemed Aziraphale didn't want him left tied up for long. He felt a waft of air across his face, accompanied by the smell of old books, followed by the smell of very expensive clothes and wine.

The angel gently lifted the headphones from his head. "Hello, my newly captured demon! I would rather like to take off your gag so we may converse, should you be amenable to the idea, and resist the urge to say anything crass." 

Crowley giggled again, which was probably not really in keeping with the role-play, and nodded his head. He felt Aziraphale's body heat on his face as he reached behind him, removing the gag.

"Are you quite alright, demon? You're not suffering in your restraints, I hope?"

"I'm fine, never better!"

"Well, that's rather lucky for you, because I intend to spend quite some time enjoying you and your lithe, slender body."

Crowley felt he really should at least attempt to make it look like he wanted to escape. He wriggled a bit, testing out how well his restraints were holding him. He was pleased to be able to verify that he was held very firmly in place. "Wow, yeah, looks like you can do whatever you want to me!" He failed to not sound too happy about it.

"In that case, I think it's time we moved somewhere a little more comfortable."

The angel swiftly untied Crowley's ankles from the chair leg, although he left his ankles tied together. Crowley noticed what whatever was tying them didn't seem thick like rope, but more like some type of fabric. Crowley basked in the angel's body heat again as he reached behind him to free him from the back of the chair, still leaving his arms tied behind his back and tight to his body. As Aziraphale picked him up and carried him, he again regretted that the only drawback to being tied up was that he couldn't touch his angel.

Without warning, Crowley was turned over so he was facing down, and deposited on what felt like a heap of firm velvet cushions with his arse in the air. He was so disorientated by being turned over that he had no idea how high off of the floor he was, or if it was safe to try to move in any particular direction. Not that he had much freedom of movement anyway, tied up as he was. So he lay there, helpless, waiting to find out what would happen next.

The angel pulled up his dress unexpectedly. Well, he supposed he should have expected it really. After all, if he was a sex slave, he should probably be involved in some sex. By the feel of the air on bare skin, the angel had removed his underwear some time previously.

"Now then, demon, I'm going to make an amendment to your bonds to facilitate proceedings."

"Mmmmm," he said, smiling. "Please do." 

He grasped Crowley by the ankles, bringing them up to his backside, and pinning his legs in that position with his body. He felt the angel's smooth hands working to undo whatever was tying his ankles together, then using it to tie one ankle to the top of the corresponding thigh. He used another length to do the same with his other leg. "Is that comfortable? Bear in mind you will be tied in this position for some time."

He wriggled a bit, reassuring himself that he was better restrained. He liked being tied like this. "Mmmmm," he said again. "Comfy." He realised that at some point the same feeling of euphoria had descended upon him as the first couple of times the angel had tied him up. Intelligent conversation had gone out of the window, then. Assuming there were windows in the room, of course. He still had no idea where he was being held captive.

"Make sure you can feel all of your fingers and toes, dear."

He wiggled them all. "Mmmmm, all goooood."

"Oh, jolly good!" the angel said softly.

Crowley felt warm breath against his bare crotch. He involuntarily thrusted his hips with anticipation, and sure enough within a few seconds the angel's tongue was gently massaging his clit with soft, slow movements.

"Ohhh, angel, that's gooood!"

The angel laughed gently, moving his tongue more insistently against Crowley's clit. Crowley felt an added thrill as the angel cupped both his arse cheeks in his hands. 

The angel used more pressure against his clit, rubbing faster now. He gripped his arse a bit harder too.

Crowley squirmed, instinctively wanting to thrust back into the pressure from the angel's hands and tongue, but unable to do anything of the sort as he lay bound, blindfolded and helpless, bent over the heap of cushions.

The angel moved his tongue to lick around the entrance of Crowley's vagina. He worked around it in small circles and then across it a few times, but not pushing it in, causing Crowley to whimper and try in vain to thrust backwards again in frustration.

Eventually he had the angel's tongue inside him, exploring around as far as he could reach. Crowley twitched and moaned as he hit a particularly good spot. The angel moaned too, gripping his backside tighter, then moving one hand to rub at Crowley's clit instead. He came sooner than he expected, feeling himself contracting around the angel's tongue with each wave of pleasure. 

"Aaaahhh, angel, you're so gooood!"

Aziraphale hummed, sounding pleased, tongue still inside the demon. As his orgasm petered out, the angel released his grip on his backside, took his hand off his clit and slid his tongue gently out of Crowley's vagina.

Crowley whimpered a little, feeling suddenly all alone. As undemonic as it was, he really wanted some physical contact with his angel.

If he was being honest with himself, what he really wanted was some hugs and kisses, but he was a _long_ way off of admitting to that.

A few seconds went by. He was still breathing quite heavily from the orgasm, so if the angel was making any quiet movements behind him, he couldn't hear them. 

"Uh, Angel, you still there?" 

In answer to that, he felt the angel move between his thighs with a hand on his hip, and then the familiar feel of the angel's cock thrusting into him.

"Hey, bit worn out here, just came!"

"Do you remember your safeword?"

He considered this for a moment. The angel must have known he would be a bit sensitive and worn out, but wanted to fuck him anyway.

This realisation that it was intentional sent a pulse of pleasure through him. He smiled, loosening up all the muscles he hadn't realised he'd tensed, relaxing limply back into the pile of cushions. "Yeah, actually, all good, carry on." 

The stimulation was more than welcome now as the angel took hold of him by both hips and thrust into him, building up to a steady rhythm. "Oh, demon, you do feel _delightful_ stretched around me like this. I could use you like this for weeks, _months,_ even, and not tire of you." 

"Mmmmm," Crowley murmured happily. "Sounds good to me."

"Oh, you are such a good and lovely demon!" 

The praise went straight to Crowley's crotch. "Mmmmm, you're good and lovely too!" he moaned, feeling waves of contractions inside him around the angel's cock.

"Oh, my darling, you feel wonderful!" The angel shifted slightly, leaning forwards so his belly rested soft and warm against the demon's back, holding on to the restraints around his chest with one hand. He reached between their bodies with his other hand, feeling for Crowley's clit. Once he found it he began pumping his hips again, pulling on Crowley's restraints for extra purchase, putting gentle pressure on his clit in time with the movements.

"Oh, angel!" he panted. He couldn't believe he was so close to coming again so soon. "Oh _Angel! Fuck_ you're good!"

The angel stopped thrusting.

" _Angel?!_ "

"Do you remember what I said about crass language?"

"Noooo, really?!"

"Yes, really." He gave a soft, teasing tug at his restraints and an almost imperceptible thrust into him. "Perhaps you can apologise, and then we can continue."

Crowley whimpered, desperate for the orgasm that had seemed like it was merely seconds away. "I'm sorry, angel, please just fu- - _ohhh_ \- please keep going!" he squeaked. 

Aziraphale laughed adoringly. "With pleasure, my dear."

He slowly built up the rhythm again, more gradually this time. Crowley savoured every moment of it, despite his former desperation; every thrust, every squeeze of his hip, every pull on his bonds. The angel leant forwards again on to Crowley's back, thrusting longer and slower than he had been, then put his thumb back on Crowley's clit. He took his time bringing Crowley to climax. When he got there, it seemed like his moaning and undulating really did it for Aziraphale, too, and he came inside him. But the angel kept the pressure steady on Crowley's clit till his orgasm finally subsided all the same. 

They both relaxed for a moment, panting, the angel resting his head against Crowley's back while he recovered.

Crowley rubbed his fingertips against the angel while he had the chance. "Angel, you're really lovely, you're so lovely!"

"Oh, flattery will get you nowhere!" The angel nuzzled his cheek against Crowley's back, and then moved away, slipping out of him. It sounded like he got to his feet, and zipped up his fly. Then he had his hands under Crowley's chest, lifting him backwards and setting him on his knees.

The angel moved round in front of him and then, pressing up against him with one hand under his arse and the other round his back, he lifted him up and carried him.

Crowley nuzzled into the angel now, squeezing him between his thighs, wishing again that he could hug him. Still, he didn't protest. Might as well enjoy the bondage while he could.

The angel set him down kneeling on what felt like another firm cushion, this one with a smooth feel to it. "I'm going to remove your blindfold and some of your restraints. Are you ready?"

Crowley nodded. The angel reached behind him and he felt the pressure of the blindfold gone from around his head. He opened his eyes slowly, to see that he was in the corner of a dimly lit, undecorated room, behind floor-to-ceiling bars with an open door in the middle of them.

Outside of the cage was the chair he'd been tied to, and there was a rather wide, red, well-stuffed chaise longue on the other side of the room with a pile of grey velvet cushions on it. There were a couple of other things under dust sheets nearby. There was a doorknob on a featureless panel of dark wood that reached from the floor to the ceiling, set into the wall.

He looked down to see that he was bound with strips of red silk fabric. It looked quite attractive against his silver snakeskin-print dress, which was no doubt why the angel had used it. He'd been placed on to a wide, red satin cushion. He couldn't help but smile, feeling like he'd been wrapped up in ribbons and placed there on display.

Aziraphale ran a hand through Crowley's hair, then held his cheek, brushing his thumb over his lips. He reached behind the demon then, and held his bound wrists. "I'm going to release your arms now with a little miracle."

Crowley had no idea what the angel had planned, so he just nodded. The angel snapped his fingers, and then the only thing holding his arms was the angel's firm grip.

The angel slowly released his arms from their position, bringing them gently around in front of him. He wriggled a little, loosening them up. The angel then took his hands, palms facing down, and placed his left inner wrist down on the back of his right wrist. The angel pulled a strip of the red silk from his jacket pocket, and began wrapping it around his wrists, binding them together.

Crowley didn't fight it. He just watched, smiling, enjoying the feel of the fabric pulling his wrists tightly together. 

"Comfy?"

"Mmhmm." He considered the situation. What was the cage for?

The angel smiled, stood up and backed away.

"You're going to leave me locked in here, then?"

The angel stepped outside of the cage, and closed and locked its door. "Don't worry, I'm just going to rest where I can see you."

"Wasn't _very_ worried." He did get a kick out of being bound and made to wait, after all. "Just gonna miss being close to you. Ssso why this, then?" he said, raising his bound wrists. 

"Because," said Aziraphale, rearranging his pile of cushions at the back and along the arm of the chaise longue, "I would like to watch you pleasuring yourself for me."

The angel's meaning seemed obvious, but Crowley wasn't sure he could quite believe it, and he wasn't sure how he felt about it either. "Uh, you mean masturbate?" 

"Yes, dear! Now I'm sure it has not escaped your attention that you are locked in a cage to which I have the key. And you might think you can use your teeth to undo those knots, but..." He clicked his fingers, and the knot in the fabric around his wrists disappeared. 

Crowley examined it, realisting it had become a continuous loop of fabric. He hitched up his dress and saw the angel had done the same thing to the bonds that held his ankles to his thighs. He pulled at the bands of fabric, discovering they were tight enough that he wouldn't be able to get them to shift. "Cunning, angel, very cunning." And also quite arousing, as if Aziraphale didn't know.

"So you see, you can't be liberated without my assistance. You therefore have the choice between remaining bound alone in your cage indefinitely, or complying with my request so you can join me over here sooner, rather than later. You are such a beautiful creature that I would greatly enjoy the sight of you bringing yourself to climax for me."

"Well, if you're going to put it like that..." He couldn't help feeling self-conscious all the same as he reached beneath his dress. He considered using his safeword. He wasn't a that much of an exhibitionist. 

But, he supposed, he was meant to be playing the part of sex slave, and Aziraphale had reclined on his seat and was watching him eagerly as if he genuinely wanted to see him get himself off. In a cage. Tied up and displayed on a pretty cushion. 

He felt his clit throb beneath his finger at the thought of it, despite the two orgasms he'd had within the last fifteen minutes or so. He thought another might be a struggle, that he wouldn't really have it in him to orgasm again right now. 

But, bless it, worn out as he was, his body really wanted more, and it would be a shame to not put on a good show for his angel.

He was still quite sensitive from his last orgasm, so he started rubbing beside his clit rather than right on it. He held his inner thigh with his other hand, squeezing it for a bit of extra stimulation. He allowed himself to moan and close his eyes, not really sure if that's what the angel wanted to see, but it was what came naturally.

He fidgeted a little, bringing his bound legs a little closer together so his folds were pressed around his fingers, getting stimulation against as much area as possible. 

"Do you need any lubricant?" asked the angel, sounding fairly innocent but possibly just enquiring as to exactly how wet he'd made the demon.

"Ohhh no." If anything, it was a bit too wet down there. "Lucky I'm ssso turned on 'cause I can't get much friction." He smiled at the angel, taking in the sight of him, so radiant as he luxuriated there watching him. He longed to be back in his firm, snuggly embrace. 

As gorgeous as the angel was to look at, and although Crowley found he didn't mind being watched, he found he wasn't sure where to look. Staring back felt weird. He was tempted to ask for the blindfold back, but he found that aside from being scared to ask, just the thought of having it on gave him the surge of arousal he needed to forget his worries.

He realised he was more or less moving on autopilot now, eyes closed, thrusting his hips a little, his bound hands doing what came naturally, rubbing directly onto his clit now that it was desperate for attention again.

"That's it, dearest, just let yourself go, you're doing _so well_ for me."

The angel's words, dripping with lust, made Crowley throb all over. He was rubbing himself faster and harder now, barely aware of what he was doing, just doing what his clit needed to bring himself towards climax.

It didn't take long at all. His eyelids fluttered as he came, pressing his fingers into himself as far as his bound wrists allowed him, pressing his palm against his clit as the orgasm and its aftershocks pulsed through him. 

He wondered if he should have let go sooner to make it shorter, because his vision was swimming from the exertion. He probably looked a wreck, sweaty, panting and having to rest with his elbows on his thighs and his head hanging down because he didn't trust himself to sit upright.

He heard a clank as Aziraphale unlocked the cage door. "Well done, my dear! You looked every bit as perfect as I expected! Are you tired?"

He nodded, unable to find the words to answer, although that was partly because he was still in a happy daze.

The angel knelt down behind him and snapped his fingers. His bonds had knots in them again. "I'll let you have a little rest while I udjust your restraints. How does that sound?"

"Mmmmm, gooood, thank you angel!"

"You're most welcome. You have done _very_ well for me, after all. I'll also be tying you with ropes. You look delightful tied up in silk, but ropes will be a little more practical for what I have in mind for us to do."

"Okay. You always have the bessst plans." 

The angel untied the bonds that held Crowley's ankles to his thighs. Then he tied his ankles to one another, but with some slack between them. "I thought it might do you good to have a bit more freedom for your legs for a little while."

"For a while?" 

"Yes, I'll be tying them back up again later." 

"Ohhh good. You're sssoooo good to me." 

The angel laughed softly and kissed his head. With a strong arm around the demon's waist, he lifted him up slowly, gradually straightening his legs. Then he placed his feet in front of the cushion, and lowered him slowly backwards to sit on it.

The rope tying his ankles looked like the same as the angel had used the first time he'd tied him up. "You been keeping that rope sssomewhere sssafe and ssspecial too?"

"Of course, my dear. Now I'm going to release your hands so I can tie them back behind your back. Can I trust that you won't try to escape?"

"Mmmmm, I'll be good." He smiled, allowing the angel to not only tie his hands behind his back, but watching as he made multiple wraps around his chest and fastened his arms to his body again too. He was taking his time doing it, checking the tension carefully, making Crowley gasp with pleasure with every snug wrap of rope he tightened up. He seemed to be making more wraps and tying more knots than was really necessary, but Crowley was happy letting his angel tie him up, and resting against him for support. Being a demon, he supposed he should have felt ashamed of the deep satisfaction he got from having an angel taking such care to tie him up well and keep him comfortable throughout. But he wasn't sure he could ever get enough of it, and had decided there was no point feeling ashamed of a kink centuries ago. 

"There!" the angel said at last, surveying his work. "How does that feel, demon?"

Crowley wriggled for the first time in a while, feeling his arms held firmly in place and the ropes tight against his ribs as he breathed. He gazed peacefully into Aziraphale's sparkling blue eyes. "Mmmmmm. 'S nicssse, angel, thank you."

"Good! Now we can go back to the chaise longue." He pulled another length of rope up from the floor, and fastened it to Crowley's collar.

Crowley had forgotten he was wearing it. He did feel a bit ashamed about that, after specifically asking to wear it.

Aziraphale got to his feet, pulling Crowley up by the ropes across his back. He was at first a bit too turned on by being pulled around to realise that he should probably get his feet flat on the ground beneath him. Once he'd done it, the angel let go of him, save for his grip on the rope tied to his collar. He had it wrapped around his cute pudgy fist a few times. He was perhaps trying to look authoritative, but was naturally too kindly to really pull it off. 

"I believe there's enough slack in the rope between your ankles that you can walk across the room for me." He backed away a little, giving Crowley room to step towards him, giving a gentle pull on the rope. 

Being pulled around by the collar was another thing to add to Crowley's list of turn-ons, he realised. He was sure all his blood had rushed to his crotch. He managed to follow the angel slowly across the floor to the chaise longue all the same. 

Aziraphale sat down and stretched his legs out, then pulled Crowley down to join him, guiding him so he sat firmly straddling one of the angel's big, rounded thighs. He clicked his fingers and a bowl of strawberries and cream appeared in his hand. "I thought it might be nice if you were to feed these to me."

Crowley thought that would be nice, too. "Bit tied up, though," he said, wriggling a little in his bonds.

"Oh, but your mouth is free, and it is a _lovely_ mouth." He held the bowl a little closer, not that Crowley really needed any encouragement.

He smiled, leant over and picked up a strawberry between his teeth, then presented it for Aziraphale to take. Their lips touched as the angel slowly got a grip on the strawberry with his own teeth. Having the angel so close to him but being unable to touch was almost enough to make Crowley use his safeword just so he could cuddle up to him.

If the angel hadn't spent so long tying him up, he might have actually done it.

But the angel had spent quite a while over it this time around, and taken great care over it too.

Crowley realised he'd let the angel do too much for him again. The thrill of his fantasy, and whatever submitting control to the angel did to his head, had got the better of him, making him unable to think straight and protest. He should have used his safeword the instant the angel walked up behind him outside his flat, and put his foot down about Aziraphale making such a fuss over him _again_. 

He was distracted from that thought as the angel pressed his thigh into Crowley's crotch.

"Ngk?" he said in surprise.

The angel carried on, chewing then swallowing his strawberry. "It seems only fitting that you get to enjoy something while I'm enjoying my strawberries."

Shit, had he looked like he wasn't enjoying himself? He wasn't ungrateful, not at all, and he desperately hoped it didn't look that way. "I'm not bored! Love watching you eat, you know that." He forced a smile, then felt it become more genuine as the angel teased him more with his thigh.

The angel removed the pressure, and gestured with the bowl of strawberries again. Crowley tried to reach for it with his hands, forgetting briefly that his arms were bound. The reminder that he was tied up meant he was definitely enjoying himself again, regardless of his guilty conscience. He was going to have to worry about that later.

He leant over and took another strawberry between his teeth, getting cream on his nose this time.

Aziraphale giggled and licked the cream off of him. Crowley patiently waited with the strawberry between his teeth, suspecting the angel was only doing it so as not to get cream on his own nose, too.

"You do look a treat, my dear, all tied up and willing to serve me."

That statement made Crowley horny beyond belief. That combined with another press from Aziraphale's thigh as he took the strawberry made him sure he was going to lose his mind.

The angel didn't look like he was going to give him any relief any time soon, though. He was still fully dressed. "Mmm- mmaybe I can undresss you with my teeth? Ssstill haven't got you naked."

The angel smiled. "I've taken off my pocket watch, and I'm sure you'll agree that has sufficed up until now." He gestured with the strawberries again.

Crowley hadn't noticed the watch was missing, not then or during any of their prior exploits. He supposed it would have clanked around while the angel fucked him senseless, had it been there.

"That'sss besssidesss the point," he said, leaning over for another strawberry anyway.

Aziraphale took his time taking the strawberry this time, humming against Crowley's cheek as he slowly moved towards it. Crowley shivered in pleasure at this display of control as the angel made him wait. It was a mere few seconds, but it was enough to get Crowley so aroused he was quivering, and he couldn't help but rub himself against the angel's thigh as it pressed up against him again. He tried to kiss the angel after he took the strawberry, but the angel's reflexes were too quick, and Crowley found himself held out of reach by the angel's grip on the rope tied to his collar. 

Aziraphale let him eat a few of the strawberries. By the time he'd fed Aziraphale the rest of them he was nearly delerious from arousal and the natural high from being under the angel's control, being made to wait with the strawberries between his teeth for what seemed like longer each time, while the angel tantalisingly lapped errant smears of cream off of his face and heaped praise on him for being so good and looking so ravishing as he served him. He wasn't sure he should be rubbing himself on the angel's leg each time the angel pressed it up against him, but Aziraphale hadn't tried to stop him, and he'd certainly lost the control it would have taken to stop himself. 

With the strawberries gone and the bowl miracled away, Aziraphale used the rope tied to Crowley's collar to pull him towards the corner of the chaise longue. He instinctively tried to move his bound arms, but of course was powerless to stop himself falling and landed, giggling, face down on the cushions there. 

"I hope you are still happy for me to tie your legs back up?" said the angel, already working on the ropes. Crowley smiled and nodded. Aziraphale used the rope from between his ankles to tie one ankle to his thigh, and used the one he'd attached to Crowley's collar to tie the other. "Make sure you can still feel all your fingers and toes, dear."

"Mmmmm," he said, wiggling them. "You're gooood at this." He could have laid there happily for hours, if it wasn't for the fact the angel's fingers had been all over his thighs and so close to his crotch as he tied his legs.

As Crowley shifted to savour the feel of his constraints, the angel shifted position beside him. Then he felt himself lifted by the ropes. An almost orgasmic squeal slipped out of him as he found himself suspended, helpless, in his restraints as the angel held him there with just one hand.

"That's not too uncomfortable, I hope?"

The ropes put pressure on his ribs and a little on his arms, but it wasn't really painful and he could still breathe. "'Ssss fine!" he murmured.

He noticed the angel was sat down and had pulled his cock, erect and bobbing slightly, free from his trousers. Crowley's mouth watered at the sight of it, remembering the feel of it inside him. The angel lowered him down, using his free hand to guide his knees so he straddled his hips, then gradually settled him on to his hard cock.

Crowley moaned as the angel lifted and lowered him by the ropes, driving his cock as deep into him as he could with a thrust of his hips every time. "Oh, angel, _fuck_ you're good!"

Aziraphale lifted him off his cock, holding him suspended above him again. "Now what did I say about your language?"

Crowley was a bit confused. Was being dangled bound and helpless in mid air supposed to be a punishment? He couldn't find the words to explain how blissful it actually felt. He couldn't find any words at all, really.

The angel lowered him back on to his erection again anyway, thrusting into him with a gentle finger on his clit now too. Crowley lost track of time in his horny stupor but eventually reached a climax that went on for what must have been minutes, despite how many orgasms he'd had earlier.

The angel came too, still holding the bound-up demon upright but pressing harder on his clit. Crowley was aware of his own orgasm intensifying, and after that for a while he felt nothing but bliss.

He came gradually back to his senses feeling like he was wrapped up in a soft, cozy cloud. He realised he was lying on top of his reclining angel's belly with his head on his equally snuggly chest, his legs between the angel's legs, and wrapped in his arms. The ropes were gone, and there was a soft grey chenille blanket over them both.

"Hey, angel."

"Hello, Crowley." He gave him a little squeeze. "How are you?"

"Mmmmmm, gooood. Thank you. For all this. Still don't think deserve it."

He gave him a tighter squeeze again. "Oh, piffle. It was my pleasure. I'm not sure if I was doing a particularly good job of the role play, though. Would you have preferred I be meaner to you?"

"Doesn't matter. Gave you free reign, didn't I. 'S not like I was really playing the part either. Where are we, anyway?"

"In a secret room off of my bookshop. The door is one of the bookcases. Your throne and the chest I locked you in are under dust sheets over there, in case we wanted to use them again one day."

He reached up to his neck and found his collar was gone. "Been keeping my ropes and collar here too?"

"Yes, in your chest. It's the safest place I have to keep them. This room has been here since I moved in, just in case I ever needed to hide anything or anyone, and you're the only living being apart from me that knows of its presence. Do you think I should decorate it?"

"Hmm. Up to you. 'S your sex dungeon." 

What he really wanted to say was that he didn't want Aziraphale doing another blessed thing on his account. But he'd tried that already, and look where he'd ended up. 

If telling him didn't work, he'd just have to find a way to show him, instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obligatory reminder that BDSM can be dangerous so read up about safety before you try anything out.


	6. Incorrigibly Indulgent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing leads to another, and Crowley finally realises he should have had that talk with Aziraphale after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please mind the tags! I've added a few as I was adding chapters.

Crowley was adamant that he was going to show his angel a good time. He was not going to let the angel tie him up or fulfil another single one of his fantasies for at least a week, no matter how longingly he looked at him with those twinkly blue eyes whilst telling him he deserved it. He didn't care how guilty the angel felt about repressing his feelings over the years. The angel was going to be loved, pampered and spoilt whether he liked it or not.

So Crowley took him for a romantic walk in the park. He got him that ice cream with the flake he'd really wanted just before he got dragged off to Hell, and they fed some ducks, and held hands and kissed whenever they wanted because they were free to do it now, and Crowley was more than prepared to scare the shit out of anyone who tried to make his angel feel bad about their relationship.

Then they went back to the bookshop, and drank wine and had the angel's choice of takeaway, and then Crowley suggested they go up to the angel's bedroom so he could show him some more good old-fashioned affection, and maybe make love to him for a change. He'd already dispensed with his vagina in favour of his usual effort anyway, after all no one would see under his jacket that he was wearing ladies' jeans. 

Aziraphale was more than happy to allow Crowley to go on top for a change. So Crowley finally got Aziraphale out of his layers and layers of clothing and had his face nestled between the angel's gorgeous peachy arse cheeks, opening him up and reaching for his prostate with his long snakey tongue. 

Admittedly, performing that particular act with a snakey tongue probably wasn't old-fashioned from the angel's point of view, but where's the point in having demonic abilities and if you're not going to use them to pleasure the angel you love?

Aziraphale moaned as Crowley gently slid his tongue back and forth over his prostate, feeling the angel rocking his hips against the mattress as he gradually increased the pressure.

The angel's moans gradually turned into whimpers. "If you want to - _oooooohhhh!_ \- to make love to me, now - _oooooooohhhhh_ Crowley! - Now would be a good time! I'm not sure I can last very much longer!"

Crowley gave the angel's prostate one last light tickle, then slipped his tongue gently back out of him, returning it to its human form. "Can we do this facssse to face? Would be nice to be able to sssee you, kissss you."

Aziraphale turned over on to his back, smiling. Crowley positioned himself between the angel's thighs and miracled up some lube. He stroked himself with it, looking over Aziraphale's curvy body as he did so. He was struck once again by how lucky he was to have the angel all to himself now. 

"Ready, angel?"

"Oh, yes, please!"

He smiled back at the angel as he entered him, pleased to see his eyelids flutter and his expression soften at the sensation.

"Oh, you magnificent creature!" He wrapped his arms tightly around the demon, hooking his legs behind his thighs, holding him in place and kissing him.

"Ohhh, angel," he murmured between kisses, "you feel sssoooo good too, might be better if you let me move though."

"You don't think it would be more enjoyable if I have you move at _my_ pace?" He squeezed him tighter, pulling him firmly down against his squidgy body, using his superior angelic strength to secure him, absolutely immovably, in place.

Crowley whimpered against the angel's shoulder. He felt his erection throbbing at this sudden show of dominance. He wanted so badly to thrust, but the angel had him held so tightly that he couldn't.

He'd been so preoccupied in the past with the thought of being tied up, but it had never occurred to him he'd get this turned on by being restrained by the angel's body alone. He was taken completely by surprise, not just by the method of restraint, but by the fact he was being restrained at all. 

And then he realised, in horror, he was now enjoying the very thing he'd decided not to let the angel do for him.

In a brief mome of panic, he tried to struggle his way out of the angel's grasp. It was hopeless, of course, and the angel just giggled in his ear.

"Do I need to put your collar on you so you can't just turn into a snake and slither away?"

"Angel, no, you don't have to do this!"

"Are you going to stop struggling, then?"

"Oh, M25!"

The angel let go of him, a look of shocked concern on his face. "Oh, Crowley, I'm sorry dear, did I hurt you?"

Crowley took a few deep breaths now he had his ribs to himself again. "No, angel, I just... This wasn't supposed to be about me. It was supposed to be about _you_. I've been feeling more and more like I've been using you, and I can't let it go on."

The angel looked blankly back at him for a moment. "You can't have felt like you were using me when I had you doubled over a stool with a hand brush in your vagina while I had a cup of tea?"

"I'm serious, angel!"

Aziraphale shrank away from him a little at the sharpness in his voice. "I'm sorry, I wasn't trying to be flippant, I just _can't_ understand what you mean!"

"Oh, angel, I'm sorry too." His erection was pretty much gone, and it seemed weird having this conversation still inside the angel. He backed out and lay down beside him, instead. "I - I just want you to understand. It's just that, well, people have asked me to tie them up in the past, and I didn't, because I would have been so fucking bored. And _envious_. Really, _really_ fucking envious. Far more envious than bored, probably. And I'm guessing that tying me up hasn't made you envious or you woulda said something, but I just wanted you to stop indulging me and enjoy some sex for yourself."

Aziraphale looked horrified. "Oh, no! Didn't I... Oh no, I don't think I did!"

"Didn't _what?_ " 

He bit his lip. "Oh, dear, I've been trying to persuade you to open up to me about how you've felt about our activities, and I didn't tell you how _I_ felt about them. I _enjoy_ tying you up, Crowley." 

"People _enjoy_ tying other people up?!" 

"Yes, dear! I _enjoy_ having you helpless and squirming under my control!" He bit his lip again for a moment. "And when I say I enjoy it, perhaps I should clarify that I find it incredibly arousing. Sexually."

Crowley stared back at him in surprise. "You've been enjoying it as much as I have?!"

The angel nodded. "I suspect that if someone tried to feign an interest in the subject, they would just put you in a pair of cheap handcuffs or tie some substandard knots that made your hands go to sleep and have some quick, ordinary sex with you, and that would be it. Whereas I have read widely about the subject. I've - "

"Porn?" He couldn't help it, the word just slipped out. 

"No! Well, perhaps some of it was," he confessed shyly. "In fact I do have some in the back of my sock drawer, and you're welcome to take a look."

"Thanks, I will."

"But _as_ I was trying to say, I have accumulated knowledge about techniques and pitfalls. A good half of what we've done over the last week has been inspired by things I've wanted to do to you over many years. You may not have noticed but I avoided you during your, what was it called, _punk_ phase because some of your outfits gave me ideas and I couldn't trust myself around you. I was overjoyed to learn that you wanted me to do some of the things I wanted to do with you. It might not have looked that way to start with, but, of course, I did have my accounts to take care of."

"Oh, of course."

"And aside from the sexual pleasures I've been enjoying, it fills me with a deep sense of peace and contentment to have you trust me so and to be able to satisfy your desires. I feel more connected to you than I thought possible, and I feel so blessed to be able to enjoy this facet of myself with you. All things considered, it seems almost as if we were made for each other."

Crowley's first instinct when the subject of feelings came up was always going to be to try to avoid it. _Weird thing for God to be thinking about whilst making angels_ , he almost said. But as he stared back into his angel's eyes, he found he had to respond to Aziraphale's heart-felt statement in kind.

"It... It seems that way to me, too, angel. I feel that deep connection too. I just... I don't understand it. But I know whatever you do to me, you'll look after me, and you put so much care into making it feel good for me. Like you were trying to do a minute ago, before I went and put a spanner in the works again. I'm so sorry, angel, I just never realised it meant that much to you."

"Oh, don't worry, there's no harm done. But as almost everything has been done on my terms so far, we really should talk about how you've felt about it."

His ingrained habit of hiding his feelings took over again. "It's been fine," he said, hoping that would suffice. "More than fine. You _could_ tell I was enjoying it, couldn't you?"

"Yes, of course, dear, but... Will you at least tell me if there's anything you would like done differently?"

The angel wasn't going to let up until he had some feedback, it seemed. Crowley was going to have to say something whether he liked it or not. Maybe he could stall a little, at least. "You first."

"Fair enough, if that's what it takes. I would rather treat you gently than roughly when it comes to making love. Treating you roughly in general isn't terrible, in fact I found putting you over that stool and tormenting you a little to be more fun than I expected. I do worry about those bruises, though. Are you sure I wasn't too rough with you?"

He felt his cock stirring at the memory. "Nah, they're fine! I'm just a bit bony, that'sss all, prone to bruising. I sort of like these bruises, really. Remindsss me what we did." 

Aziraphale grinned. "I confess I'm a little pleased to see them there, for just that reason. But it's not really in my nature to be rough when making love. It lacked in emotional connection. I would rather do it with love."

"Aww, angel, you're so sweet!"

"Now, it's your turn. Stop stalling."

"Stalling?"

Aziraphale gave him a hard stare with one raised eyebrow. 

"Well, if I must..."

"You must."

"It's probably going to sound daft, but..."

"Carry on. I won't judge you, if that's what you're worried about."

"It does seem daft, though. I get so horny when you tie me up and tease me, but at the same time, I... I want to be able to touch you. I mean, I just find out that the cutest, cuddliest angel in all of creation is in love with me, and I end up talking myself into situations where I can't touch him." Mercifully it looked like the angel was too busy feeling flattered by the compliment to laugh at him. "But I don't think there's a solution to that."

"I could hug you more, and kiss you, if that would help. Or tie you to an immovable object in such a way that you have your arms free but still can't escape."

"Mmm," said Crowley, his erection definitely recovering now. "That oughtta work. Either of those thingsss."

"Oh, good! Is there anything else you would care to share with me?"

"Hey, it's your turn! You could tell me more about the outfits I wore that made you have to avoid me for three years. What ideasss did they give you?" 

Aziraphale giggled. He was looking at him like he was a crepe in revolutionary France. "I could show you, if you like. It would just take a click of my fingers to get you into position."

"Okay!"

"Would you like your collar on, too?"

Crowley nodded vigorously. "Oh Yesss," he said, trying not to drool.

Aziraphale smiled his brightest smile, the one that seemed to light up the room. "Okay, then! Three, two, one..." He clicked his fingers. 

They were still in the bedroom, but Crowley found himself sitting on the throne Aziraphale had made for him. He was sitting near its edge with his legs spread wide, wearing a black leather jacket and trousers. There were straps attached to the suit down the length of the forearms and calves, but whereas the straps were short and ornamental when Crowley first wore it, they were now securely attached and wrapped around the throne's arms and legs, fastening Crowley to the seat with heavy-duty buckles. The jacket was open, showing his bare chest and belly, and the trousers were open so his erection stood proud and free. 

He wriggled, satisfying himself that there was no give at all in his restraints. The buckles looked well out of the reach of his teeth. He felt his collar on his neck, rendering him powerless and marking him, the way he saw it anyway, as the angel's plaything.

His erection throbbed as he looked at himself, held captive and vulnerable and visibly bruised on his hips and ribs from being thrown over the stool a couple of nights ago. Knowing for sure that the angel wanted him just like this, and had done for some time, made the feeling all the more delicious. 

The angel climbed on to the throne, wrapping his legs around Crowley's hips and sitting between his parted thighs. He snuggled in closely, kissing him and giving him some of that coveted physical contact. Their erections pressed together, and Crowley couldn't help but grind against the angel with the little freedom of movement he had. 

"Hey," he said between hungry kisses. "You're ssstill naked."

The angel gave him a stern but playful look. "I'm not sure you should be able to see me then, let alone pass comment." He pressed a finger to Crowley's chin, gently pulling his mouth open just a few centimetres. With a click of the angel's fingers, Crowley was blindfolded and gagged. 

"Mmmmm!" he moaned, quivering and trying not to thrust against the angel again. He could feel himself getting damp with precome, and he didn't think it would take long before he climaxed.

"Knock on the arm of the throne if you want me to stop."

"Mmmmm," he said again, nodding.

"I hope you don't mind that I spiked your hair for you."

"Uh uh," he groaned, shaking his head no. The angel could dress him up however he wanted, and he felt more precome running down his cock at the thought of it.

"Oh, you're such a good demon for letting me have you how I want you!" He pressed himself harder against Crowley's body, kissing him on the parts of his lips that weren't covered by the gag, then pushed his head back to kiss down his cheek and neck, and back up to his lips again.

Crowley whimpered as the angel pushed and pulled him around. He'd managed to do it with minimal pressure against his cock, but he was worried that he might come too soon, and also dismayed that he wasn't being given the opportunity to do it.

Aziraphale moved out of his lap now. Crowley felt his soft chest brush past his face, then the angel's hand was squeezing his balls, and then it was spreading miracled-up lube softly up and down his erection, applying barely any pressure at all to its sensitive head with his angelically delicate touch. 

Then, suddenly and firmly, Aziraphale gripped the base of his cock, guiding it into his entrance as he lowered himself down. Crowley gasped at the sensation as the angel sat down onto him. If he wasn't gagged, he'd probably be telling the angel that his tight arse felt divine. 

The angel sat down on him as far as he could in this position. His belly pressed against him and his ample thighs squeezed him just above his hips. Crowley's cock wasn't all the way inside the angel, and he tried to thrust on impulse but Aziraphale's hand held his pelvis down. He threw his head back, biting down on his gag as the angel began to slowly ride him, not quite fast enough to make the restrained demon come. 

He was beginning to feel like he was going to explode if he couldn't come soon. He wished he could see his angel riding him, but all he could do was sit there while the angel used him oh so slowly for his own pleasure. Desperate though he was, Crowley found he didn't want this to stop.

The angel moved ever so slightly faster now, alternating between moaning and telling Crowley how good he was for letting him have him this way and how good he felt inside him.

Crowley moaned too, shaking now, trying hopelessly to thrust again beneath the angel's grip. He was sweating, and starting to strain at his bonds as the tension started to get to him.

Aziraphale must have been watching him closely, because he sped up now, releasing his hold on the demon. Crowley felt warmth beside his face as Aziraphale reached over his shoulder to grip the back of the throne with both hands now. He pressed his gagged mouth into the angel's arm, groaning as he thrust deeper into the angel. 

Aziraphale moaned with each of Crowley's thrusts. He moved faster still, then squeezed tighter around his cock as he came, splattering hot ejaculate over them both. That tighter squeeze and the angel's shuddering brought Crowley to climax. He groaned and pressed his face harder into Aziraphale's arm, straining harder against his restraints with the force of the orgasm.

He collapsed back into the seat then, panting, and Aziraphale settled back down to sit between his thighs. He squeezed the demon tight, kissing his neck as he pressed his nose into the angel's hair.

"Would you like me to take that gag out for you?"

"Mmhmmm!" It was gone with a click of the angel's fingers. "Thanks! Can kiss you now!"

Aziraphale giggled, which was handy because it helped him find his mouth. He idly wondered why the blindfold was still on, but was too busy enjoying the opportunity to kiss Aziraphale to say anything. Aziraphale hummed contentedly with each kiss. He kissed the angel's cheek next, and down his neck, stopping to nuzzle against him once more.

As their breathing slowed back down to normal, Aziraphale murmured in Crowley's ear. "Would you like to know what else I had in mind when I first saw you wearing this?"

"Ohhh, Yesss!"

"I was thinking that I might return a favour to you, and ready you for me with my tongue."

"Ohhhhh, angel! Yesssss!"

"I'd better get you out of this throne, then. Are you ready for a sudden change of position? Make sure you're relaxed."

"Okay!"

"Three, two, one..."

Aziraphale clicked his fingers, and Crowley found himself folded up into a little bundle on what felt like the angel's bed. He was face down with his forehead resting on the bed, the blindfold still on and his knees pulled up under his chest. His legs were strapped together by the feel of it, with his forearms strapped to his lower legs, with his elbows pointing towards his feet and his hands by his knees.

He wriggled, and found that his ankles were strapped to his thighs, and the strap that was made to fasten the jacket at its collar was now holding his shoulders against his knees. 

"Comfy?"

"Mmmmm!" He turned his face in the direction of Aziraphale's voice, and wriggled again, confirming his suspicion that he didn't even have the freedom of movement to roll over. The only thing that wasn't comfortable was his erection in his tight trousers. "Uh, angel, shouldn't my trousers be undone? For you to do what you sssaid with your tongue?"

"I decided I need to put my feet up for a little while first," he said, and put them up on Crowley's back.

"Ohhh okay!" He smiled, despite his erection getting more uncomfortable in his trousers.

"Whilst we talk about how you feel about what I've done to you over the last week."

"Oh, you bastard!"

"Oh, Crowley, dear, why is it so hard to just open up to me? You aren't ashamed, I hope?"

There was a tinge of concern in Aziraphale's voice. At least, he thought it was concern. Blindfolded and not even able to touch the him, Crowley started to worry. "No, angel, not ashamed. Everything's fine, it really is. You're a fucking expert at this stuff, you haven't done a single thing I haven't enjoyed. It's like you said, we seem to be made for each other, and _please_ don't stop!"

"Oh, Crowley!" The angel moved his feet off of Crowley's back, and within a few seconds he was kissing Crowley tenderly on the nose, and stroking his cheek. "Don't worry, I want to carry on as much as you do. But surely there must be things I've done that you've preferred over other things? Why can't you just please tell me?"

That was a good question. Crowley wasn't sure what the answer was. It was more than just reluctance to talk about his feelings. Was it fear of rejection? No, how could he be rejected for enjoying what the angel enjoyed doing to him?

Then he worked it out. "I... I don't want to be pushy. That's why I can't tell you. Took me a while to put my finger on it, but yeah, that's it. Feels wrong to put myself first." 

Aziraphale kissed him on the nose again, more firmly this time. "It's not pushy to communicate your preferences or desires. Especially not when you've specifically been _asked_ for them. Your wellbeing might not have mattered to anyone in Hell, but it matters to me."

"I know, angel. And you've no idea what that means to me. No one but you has ever cared, so please don't think I'm downplaying what it means to me."

Aziraphale squeezed his cheek. "It's okay, dear. I know." 

"But exactly what I want you to do to me in bed... Or in the kitchen... Or some random place your bookshop... It's not that big a deal, not since we're on the same page anyway. Really, it's not."

"It is a big deal to _me_. Do you remember earlier, when I said I find fulfilment in satisfying your desires? I _meant_ that. But I can't do it if I don't know what they are."

Crowley took a moment to process the information. "You really mean it. You really need to know."

"Yes. Please. I do."

He smiled, pressing his face into the angel's hand a far as he was able. "Okay. I'll try. For you. I'm not gonna find it easy though. And I don't know where to start."

"Perhaps I can ask some more direct questions to guide you. How do you feel about my keeping you waiting?"

"Uhhhmmm... It's good when you've got a good reason. You make it good."

"Like when I put my feet up on you?" 

"Mmmmm, yeah, like it. Like it a lot."

"Oh, good!" Aziraphale moved away from him, then Crowley felt his feet on his back again. "I did wonder if you might have felt bad about the humiliation aspect of it, you see."

"Oh, no no, that'ssss all good too!"

"And the inelegant positions?"

Crowley swallowed, trying not to drool. "All good!" he squeaked. 

"And the spanking?"

"Ohhhhh yeahhhh, sssame! Wondered if you'd like to try hitting me harder, actually, _really_ show me who's bosss."

"Oh, I'd like to try that, too." His voice had deepened slightly with lust. "Not so much for inflicting the pain itself, but for the display of dominance."

"Mmmmmm, sssame page. Weird, though, I like it when you say nice things about me and make me feel ssssspecial, too."

"Oh, I noticed," he said with another groan of lust. "But there's no need to be concerned about it. There's not always any logical basis for what turns a being on, so there's no need to worry if any turn-ons contradict one another." 

"Yeah, makes sense." 

"And the blindfold? Would you feel better with or without it?"

"Ah, a bit of both? It makes me feel... vulnerable. Like when you had me hanging from the csseiling. Or thrown over something so I can't even touch the ground. And that'ssss _gooood_ ," he groaned. "But I like seeing you, as well. It was _very_ nice to get you naked at last, and it'd be nice to do it again, but it did seem sorta, well, incongruous, once you got me strapped to the throne. So I don't mind you keeping your clothes on, depending on the circumstances. And I might say mean things about that daft bow tie of yours, but you do look adorable in it."

"Oh, Crowley!" he giggled. The mattress trembled. Aziraphale was more than likely wiggling with happiness. "We can certainly put some variety in what we do. And do you want to keep the blindfold on now?"

"If you like me in it, I guess."

"It does go with the outfit."

"Mmmmm... You can dress me up however you want. I want that. I want you to do what you want to me, really. I want you to do _all_ the thingsss you've been thinking of doing to me over the years. I want to be your plaything. That'sss why I like this collar so much, it makesss me feel like I'm yoursss."

"You do look lovely in it, too."

"Aww, thank you! You, uh, couldn't undo these trousssers, could you? All this talk about turn-ons... It'sss getting really cramped down there."

"Oh, sorry dear, of course!"

Crowley sighed with relief as the angel clicked his fingers and gave his erection the space it needed. "Thank you. So, uh, was there anything elssse you wanted to know?"

"You've been doing very well, as it happens. I think there's only one thing left to ask, and that's whether you have a preferred method of restraint."

"Rope," he said, more sharply than he intended. "Definitely rope. I mean, the chainsss were good. And the bin bags were good. And the sssilk was good. And thisss suit... You will be keeping it, won't you?"

"Oh, of course, dear! There are _plenty_ of things I'd like to do to you in that suit."

"Ohhhhh!" 

"Focus, now. You're nearly done."

"Oh yeah, ropesss. You can do what you like to me, for variety, and because I like knowing you've got me how you want me. But there's nothing like the feel of ropes being tightened around you." A huge wave of arousal washed over him at the memory. "It's the gradual feeling of conssstriction. The vibrationsss as the ropes are pulled against one another, that's good, somehow, too. I didn't get that from the silk. Oh, but... do I look as good tied up in rope as I do in silk?"

"Yes, my love, you do."

"Ooooooo, goood... And there's one last thing, angel... The act of sssubmission as I let you tie me up. There'sss nothing quite like it. It's one thing being grabbed and forcssed into submission, and you're ssso _ssstrong_ and it'd be a shame to not make the most of that, every now and then. But it's something else to willingly submit, to _let_ you pull me around and put me where you want me and tie me up or tie me down. That's what gives me the mossst amazing high, and that's when I feel our connection is at its strongest."

"And I've been denying you that, when I've been miracling you into position. I'm sorry, Crowley!"

"'S not your fault. Should have told you sooner. You gave me every opportunity, tried so hard to pry it out of me. Anyway, like I say, variety's good too."

He removed his feet from Crowley's back, and when he spoke again, he was much closer. "Oh, but I do insist on making it up to you. And there's nothing you can do to stop me, unless of course you want to use your safeword." 

Crowley giggled. "Oh no, I'm putty in your handsss."

"Oh good!" Immediately, Crowley was pulled over on to his back, dragged up the bed, and turned around through what felt like a right-angle. The angel began unbuckling straps, releasing his limbs one by one until he'd eased them all gently down onto the bed. "I will have to use a little miracle I'm afraid, to get these straps to more convenient lengths for what I have in mind."

"No problem," said Crowley, enjoying the anticipation.

The angel clicked his fingers, and Crowley felt that his trousers were suddenly pulled down to the tops of his thighs. "I had to take a liberty with your trousers, I'm sorry. They're such a tight fit, I might never have been able to peel them down manually."

"Mmmmm, don't care. Putty in your handsss."

Aziraphale giggled. He pulled Crowley so he was sitting upright, and sat closely up against him as he held Crowley's left forearm against his lower left leg. Crowley moaned at the blissful feel of the angel strapping his wrist to his ankle, then doing the same with his right wrist and ankle. He rested his head against the angel as he buckled up the straps all the way up both forearms, holding them securely against his legs. He knew he'd only ever feel pure happiness with his angel, but he hadn't realised it could feel as good as it did now, knowing he was safe in the angel's care and knowing the angel wanted it just like this too. 

Crowley had a few moments to wriggle, feeling the snug hold of the straps, as the angel moved towards his feet. Then with no warning, Aziraphale lifted his ankles off the bed and into the air, flipping him over backwards so he was on his back facing the ceiling, with his ankles held under what must have been the top bar of the headboard. It seemed the angel had moved the bed away from the wall especially, because he couldn't reach it with his toes.

The angel strapped one ankle to the headboard, then strapped the other on about two feet away to the side of the first. "Are you feeling vulnerable enough yet?" he said, before moving down the bed and licking around Crowley's entrance.

" _Oh, angel!_ " he cried. The angel's nose was pressed gently into his balls as he licked, and he gripped Crowley's hips, as if that was really necessary. He could barely move in this position. The best he could do would be to bend his knees further, and that would only bang his head on the headboard.

He curled his toes as the angel gripped him harder. "So good of you to let me have you like this," he murmured. "So good of you to let me have my way with you." He pushed the tip of his tongue inside, softly pushing at the ring of muscle and working the moaning demon wider and wider open.

His tongue couldn't reach in as far as Crowley's prostate, but its tantalising proximity as the angel pushed in further nearly had Crowley losing his mind. He savoured the feeling to start with, but before long he needed more. "Oh, angel, _angel!_ Need you, angel, please!"

Aziraphale hummed and carried on with what he was doing, although pressing more firmly now. Crowley stretched his fingers, hopelessly reaching towards the angel. "Angel! _Please,_ angel! Pleeease!"

The angel carried on for a few more seconds, then withdrew his tongue. "Of course, my dear. I'm sure you're ready for me now."

The bed moved a little as the angel moved, readying himself to take the demon. He shuffled in closer, with his knees beside Crowley's hips. Then he reached beneath Crowley's back, gripping the base of his jacket, and lifted him off of the bed.

Crowley squealed with delight as he felt himself suspended between his angel and the headboard. Aziraphale reached between them with one hand and guided his thick cock into the demon, then grasped the base of the jacket with both hands again, resting his belly against the demon as he started slowly and luxuriously thrusting.

Crowley gasped at the sensation. Crowley's hard cock was engulfed in the softness of the angel's belly and the pressure was breathtaking, but Aziraphale was only moving his hips, and the pressure on his cock without any movement wasn't enough to make him come. Held as he was, his legs kept his hips tilted so he couldn't move them along with the angel's thrusts. He could only hang there as the angel took his pleasure from him, so slowly as to feel amazing, but not bring the demon any nearer to climax.

Crowley realised he didn't even care any more. He moaned contentedly along with the angel, feeling safe and warm and loved, and was caught by surprise as the angel finally picked up speed. He felt nothing but the increasing stimulation inside him and the feel of his lover's body pressing down warm and firm against him. They both reached climax before he knew what was happening, and he quivered in Aziraphale's grasp as he came long and hard, hitting himself in the face with his own spend as the angel arched his back in ecstasy. 

Aziraphale waited till it was over, then lowered him down to the bed. He lay down next to him, hugging him with his face nuzzled into the demon's cheek until they both caught their breath.

Then Aziraphale shifted position on the bed. "I'd better clean us up and set you free. I'll take this blindfold off first, if you're ready?"

"Mmmmm! You are very nice to look at." Crowley opened his eyes slowly as the blindfold was removed, and saw the angel had a distant look on his face. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Oh, sorry, dear, nothing's wrong." He smiled, and gave Crowley a tender warm kiss. "I was just thinking. You know that I could never question God's ineffable plan. And I firmly believe that you and I, and our love for one another, are a part of that plan, but..." His eyes flickered for a moment along the demon's bound body, then back up to his eyes. "What a peculiar thing to have on your mind whilst you're making angels."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, it's finished! Thanks for reading and thanks for the kudos. I know it's far from being the best written fic but it's not something I was able to throw together quickly either, so I'm glad to see people have been enjoying it, as it makes the effort worthwhile!


End file.
